Screams
by lillianwillsurvive
Summary: Elaina has had a rough life. She worked the feilds with Eragon under pay, until everything changed, and they had to leave. They travelled far and wide, and she was determined to protect him. But how could she do that if she couldn't even protect herself? She would just have to learn. ABUSE/ RAPE Eragon/OC
1. Introduction

I sometimes wonder how flying creatures lift themselves into the air. I also wonder why the world is a cruel place, and wish I could fly. I run home to the sound of my older sister, Sarah's, voice.

"Elaina! Father is waiting for you!" I rush into the house to hear the crash of a bottle on the wood floor. The harsh thunk and glass shattering reverberates in my ears. I begin to tremble in fear of the memories, and what I am sure will come if I haven't made enough today.

"_This is what you get, you rotten bitch! Making such messes in my home. Clean it before you get more lashings than I have planned!" My father yells angrily at me as I continue gagging, having already lost all of the food and bile in my body._

_Sarah walks into the room, after hearing our argument. Her eight year old self is small, but her height dwarfs my six year old height in comparison. _

"_Daddy, she can't help being sick. Please, let me-" She is cut off by father grabbing her throat and slamming her into the wall. I yelp at the loud crash, but silence myself when he drops her and stalks towards me. She tries to get up to place herself in front of me, but is still struggling to regain her breath. _

_He pulls his foot back to deliver a harsh kick, right to my face when-_

His yelling voice breaks me out of my thoughts.

"Elaina Marie Isealsdaughter, get in here now! I need to be in town soon so hurry up!" I rush into the room and kneel after handing him the bag filled with ten gold crowns.

"Good. I expect more from you though, you dirty slut. No whips today, but I swear more tomorrow child or you shall be punished."

I sigh as soon as he runs out the door and look up to see a familiar face in the distance in the woods behind our home. I run out after father and Nelson, his grey horse disappear. I walk to the stalls and tack up my stallion Tarpin.

"Nina why were you in such a hurry to go?" I jump and scream lightly but sigh and catch my breath realizing it was just the familiar blonde I saw from the window jogging towards me.

"Hey you okay? You seem anxious." Eragon takes a step towards me and tries to see past my knee length curtain of thick brown hair.

"I'm fine," I whisper then get on my horse and take off. We meet up in our usual hunting spot up in the Spine before he hands me a spare bow of his.

"Tell your uncle I said thanks for the extra cash today it really helped." He nods as he points out a fresh set of deer tracks to me. We make eye contact and I leave Tarpin tied to the branch of a tree. I see the little x's we put in the trees to find our way back on previous trips. We make it to a clearing and split up to flank the herd of twelve or so deer. I nod across the clearing, pull my string back and aim while Eragon does the same. We release right as a resounding boom fills the clearing. I jump and rush into the clearing a few seconds later when I see Eragon kneeling in the middle. I see, when I approach, that a small blue stone is sitting in the center of a patch of burned grass. The deer forgotten, we look at each other in shock.

"What is it?"

"More importantly, how did it get here? It just... appeared," Eragon says, pointing out the obvious. I sit and think for a few minutes ,and realize what might have happened.

"Do you remember the stories you told me when we were kids about magicians?" He nods. "What if it was teleported here to us? It has to have come from somewhere."

"Well I'm not going to just leave it here. It has to be here for a reason. Do you want to take it home?"

"No take it for all the extra pay your uncle has given me over the years." He remains persistent, trying to convince me to take it home, but I stand firm in my answer. Finally, he concedes and pockets the forearm sized, azure stone.

We move back through the trees, our hunt unsuccessful. We chat along the way. At some point conversation stops and my back aches from the whips I received yesterday.

Suddenly, I trip, foot caught under a root and hit my back and head. The pain causes me to pass out, and I can hear as I slip into darkness Eragon calling my name in worry.


	2. Marks

Eragon's POV

"Elaina!"

I drop my bags on the ground including the bag with the stone. I lift her head and check her pulse. It is steady and strong but I decide to play it safe and keep her here for now. I roll her over and check her back for any major gashes.

What I find terrifies me.

Along her back are major gashes, and the skin that isn't torn is scarred with marks just like them. I know she didn't fall hard enough to cause all of the damage here, and she wasn't injured at the farm. I think back to the things she told me about her past. Her mother had drowned in a river and was found later with multiple lacerations to her body.

Come to think of it they didn't look much like any animal claws, but do look like the ones on her back. She also hardly mentions her father other than the fact that they don't get along well. I haven't talked to him much, but I have seen him quite often at the tavern in town drinking and being generally a boisterous man. I also have never been to their house.

She has a sister, but I have only seen her two or three times.

It begins to come together for me.

Why she is shy of my hugs and rough-housing. Her father always seemed cruel but I never would have guessed...

I gather firewood and build a fire and cook meat from a rabbit we caught a few days ago. Elaina suddenly jumps, her long brown hair flailing around her in curtains as she jolts awake. "Where are we?" she asks.

"The better question is what were you hiding from me?"

"What do you mean?" She tilts her head and winces.

"The cuts on your back. Where did they come from? And the scars? Who...What...?" I am completely baffled by the friend I have known forever.

"My father and I don't get along okay? He doesn't work so I have to. If I don't bring enough money for his mead, I get whipped, burned and slashed. My mother didn't drown. She was murdered. By my father." She cries and I shift closer to her and allow her to lean on me as she sobs. She gets up carefully and walks off.

I don't follow her when she doesn't turn back, but change my mind when I hear a scream off in the distance . I find her attacking a tree and crying and wailing.

I gently pull her away, then more forcefully when she refuses. I have to wrap my arms around her and sit down with her in my lap as she cries, slowly putting herself to sleep.

I carry her back to camp and set her down as I take the rabbit off the spit. I turn to find her sad brown eyes staring up at me.

"I am so sorry." I hand her some rabbit.

"I'm fine Eragon," her tone is weak.

"I refuse to let you go back there Elaina. Why don't you come stay with me or Gertrude? I'm sure she could fix you up." She nods shaking. I pull out our rolls seeing how late it is and help her into hers.

"Thank you Eragon."

"Goodnight Nina."

* * *

><p>We walk back, well, I force her to ride on my back, to town and I bring her to Gertrude's. She sits in the living room, sobbing, while I explain everything to Gertrude in the kitchen.<p>

"My goodness, and you just now learned of this Eragon?"

"You know I would have stopped it sooner if I had known."

"Elaina, dear, come here," Gertrude calls. "Let's go get you a room to stay in. I have some clothes from my daughter you can wear." I watch her thin frame move down the hallway with Gertrude unsure if I should follow.

"Eragon, I'm going to examine her so you can go into town for a while."

"Thank you. Take care of her okay?" I wait until hear a hum of consent, then walk outside and to Horst's. Albriech and Baldor seem to have just gotten off work so I go in to talk to them. "Eragon how are you?" Albriech asks after we exchange greetings.

"Not so well. Nina is with Gertrude."

"What?"

"Why?"

These boys always asked questions when I least wanted them to.

"I think you can ask her. I don't want to talk about it, and I'm not quite sure she would want everyone to know."

"Is it because of you?" Baldor asks.

"No! If it weren't for me, she never would have gotten medical attention." They ponder this. They don't seem to understand my more than slightly cryptic remark. Just then, Horst and Elain walk in hand in hand.

"Eragon, do you know what Gertrude is doing at her house? Someone over there sounds to be in real pain," Elain asks. I know I can't lie to them, not now. The boys look at me, but I ignore them and nod at the adults. It would be disrespectful not to answer them.

"Elaina is in there."

"Why what happened?"

It all crashes down on me. She could have died if I hadn't noticed. Her dad could have beaten her to death, or drowned her, or _raped_ her... A tear escapes my eye at that thought, because he very well could have already done that.

I shake my head and, not trusting my voice, stay silent.

"Eragon what happened?" Horst asks in a somewhat harsh tone, apparently seeing the conflict and pain in my eyes.

"Her father, he... Her mom didn't drown., she was killed." They gasp as they piece it together and Elain cries. She comes over and hugs me, her stomach heavy with child making it hard to reach me. I know she understands what Elaina has been through more than anyone. Elaina was named after _Elain_ for reason.

The boys sit in shock. Then Albriech shakes his head in shock.

"She was always so happy. I can't believe it."

"I swear that man should be hanged for his crimes." Horst speaks more harsh and angry than I've ever heard him before. I have never agreed with someone more than I did in this moment.

"I'm going back over there," I say, getting up to leave. "You can stay with us tonight Eragon."

"Thank you so much Elain." I leave the house, and run quickly back to Gertrude's and find the house quiet. Gertrude stirs something over a fire while Nina rest on her stomach on the couch.

"She has been through so much Eragon. You must keep an eye on her when she is okay to leave." I nod silently and sit on the floor on the couch.

"She said you're the first person to know outside of her family. She really cares about you. I don't think even she knows how much just yet. You can't leave her."

"I won't."

"No you can't." The finality in her voice makes me wonder at the second meaning behind her words.

"Her father was really thorough in his beatings. She probably won't be able to leave for weeks. I stitched up most of her wounds but the others are still pretty deep and will take time to heal. Have you thought of what you'll tell her father?"

I haven't.

"What should I say to a man who has beat his children and killed his wife?" She just stares back at me sadly.


	3. Injuries

Nina's father is seen in town today but he is too drunk to realize that she is missing yet. I leave town around mid afternoon to retrieve Tarpin who we left out in the woods yesterday. I ride him back to town and arrive just before sundown. I check in on Nina to find her still asleep. I eat a quick dinner with horst's family then head upstairs to the spare room to sleep.

* * *

><p>I wake early the next day and ride out to the farm to explain what has happened to Garrow and Roran. After telling them the all that I knew, they were outraged, even more so than Horst, having thought of her as a daughter and sister. Horst was more like the stern, but cool, uncle.<p>

"I will clean out your room for her to stay in Eragon. Roran you go to town with him and find some extra food." Leaving an hour after eating, we arrive back in town after dawn and get to work at the market.

I see two suspicious black cloaked figures roaming around, backs hunched.

"Roran do you know who they are?"

"Probably henchmen of the king, here to wreak havoc on the town." I am suddenly reminded of the egg back at the house now in Roran's room. My arm is grabbed by something suddenly, yanking me around to face them.

"I know you know where my daughter is, boy." The words slurred from the drunk man's mouth. I stand in astonishment then growl back.

"Even if I did I wouldn't tell you where she is, pig." I spit at his shoes. Roran shakes his head in the background trying to tell me not to pick a fight with a man who is taller and stronger than me. I don't listen though. He growls at me then grabs my collar.

"You'd better-" He is cut off by a stick set on his shoulder by an old man behind him. "He'd better what? From what I've heard the only one who needs to do anything is you. I suggest you put him down before I make you." Nina's father laughs.

"You make me? Please. Go back to your books old man." Brom whacks him over the head hard enough to make him drop me. Roran steadies me as I watch them both take a fighting stance.

The old man strikes first knocking his opponents legs from under him. For a drunk, Nina's dad moved pretty fast. He rolled up into a fighting position and struck out at Brom with a fist. Brom grabbed it, twisted it and shoved it back at him.

By now a crowd had gathered and people watched as both men recovered for another round.

Just as they moved toward each other the crowd parted and allowed a young woman in the ring. She stepped between the men as the crowd stared in astonishment.

"Where have you been, GIRL? You did not return home yesterday," he reached toward her as if he were going to slap her, but I interceded.

"She is none of your concern now, criminal." Nina's eyes widen at how strong my voice was with my aggressive choice of words.

"What do you mean Eragon?" Brom asked, stepping forward slightly.

"I'll explain." Nina and Brom went off a little ways to discuss, while I continued to stare the old man down. Eragon saw him kiss her forehead.

"Eragon, Roran, take her back to Gertrude's and get her wounds checked." He raises his voice for all to hear.

"Go home now, all of you, this man is not for you to judge. Leave him to his mead and leave." We all walked away and I saw Brom run off in the corner of my eye and realized I had the bag with the stone in it still at my hip.

"Thank you," Nina whispered to me as we walked back.

"No problem. I would do anything to keep that thing away from you. No one deserves to be treated like that." She looks down at her feet and nods, her lips a tight line. I then notice what she wears. It is one of Elain's loose dresses, so that her back isn't being touched.

It drops down to the floor hiding her feet. It is a soft dark blue fabric.

I smile at how beautiful she looks even after all she's been through.

* * *

><p>It is sunset when we get to Gertrude's. She takes Nina in and tells me to wait outside. A few minutes later, Nina comes back. She holds a bag of something in her left hands. I cock my head.<p>

"Poppy seeds to help the pain. She said to go see Horst. They invited us over to a nice dinner. That's why I'm wearing this," She gestures downwards toward her outfit, The same blue dress earlier, pinned up to look ruffled. She also has a woven belt around her waist.

We walk in silence to Horst's, for we know all questions will be answered at dinner.

I can't help but see the beauty in the scars marking her neck and shoulders, showing the feats she has been through to stand before me today. Her light golden-brown eyes shimmer in the setting sun, complimenting the tan skin and dark brown hair. It is twisted into a braid, something I only know because she taught me as a child, that reaches below her waist. Her short bangs are swept just along the line of her thin, but dark, brows framing her almond shaped eyes.

I wish I understood how to protect her, and to explain how I feel for her. It's just every time I try to say something, I stumble and choke. I guess it will come in time, being able to say, and explain coherently, something like that.

We finally make it to their house and we take the step two steps two at time. I hold the door open for her, and she says a quiet 'thank you.'

"Good evening!" Elain calls from the kitchen. I walk into the dining room to find the boys setting the table. I pull out a chair for her as Horst walks in.

I could see the look of sorrow in his eyes as he looked upon the strong but small girl before us. He moves forward and lays a hand on her shoulder, looking her sadly in the eyes with an apology.

"I'm sorry."

Her cheeks raise, complementing her angled features in a beautiful, white smile.

"I'm alright sir. I have dealt with worse pains than this." I wince at this statement.

Dinner consisted of mostly silence, albeit a comfortable one, and they offered her a room to stay in next to mine. She agreed and I helped her gently up the stairs. Elain had already put some clothes in the room for her.

"Goodnight Eragon."

"Goodnight Elaina." And with that I slipped next door to bed, and quickly found myself dreaming.


	4. Battles and Songs

_"Monster! I didn't steal it I swear!" I scream in pure terror as he steps closer, the whiskey on his breath all too familiar. I look to my sister for help but she cowers in the corner and gives me a sad smile._

_"Then how will you explain the fact that it was hidden in the tool shed. you are the only one who works in the fields. Wretched whore, why can't you just keep your grubby hands on your own property? I thought I had taught you well enough. Guess the lesson must be rein stilled."_

_I realized he meant the chocolate I had bought and stored for Ery's birthday. He was turning fifteen and I thought that was a big deal. I had the feeling something would prevent me from being there for the next one._

_He slowly placed an iron rod in the fire to heat it and slowly removed his belt from the loops._

_I am screaming again and he makes his way over and throws me, the pain is excruciating as he grabs me again-_

I am jerked from my frightening dreams, screaming and fighting against the arms that hold me.

"Nina, hey you're safe." I can feel someone else's tears mixing with the ones that fell from my own eyes. The pain from the dream is fleeting, but the memories remain so I stay settled and continue to cry.

I realize it is Eragon's cousin, who is leaving for Therinsford soon, holding me like the good big brother I saw him as. I can tell through the way he breathes, through the hushes he whispers to me in his calm voice, that he has done this for Eragon as a child.

I finally curl up and twist my head to the window, finding the sun has yet to rise. In the room was Roran, Eragon and myself. It was much too early for anyone to be up because indeed there was now a soft blanket of snow outdoors, just enough to hinder peoples work.

"Would you like to speak about it, dear Elaina? You know you can trust us." Eragon shifts closer to me on my bed as I lean against the wall and fall from Roran's arms. I shook my head knowing my voice wouldn't stay for me to explain my real past in detail to them. Not yet. Maybe not ever.

We sit in a dreary silence, all brooding over the past few days events. Eragon was of course, with his infinite questions, the first to speak.

"Do you think the traders are coming this year? They're awfully late."

"I think they've probably just run into some troubles along the way. It has been a rough year..." I whisper trailing off thinking of the horrors I'd seen. My thoughts drifted to my dream and that strange feeling I had about what would happen in the future.

"Do you ever get the feeling someone is watching you? Like something is going to happen that you can't stop, but will change you forever?" They nod. "Something's coming, I just wish I knew what," I whisper the last part, almost to myself.

"Alright Mrs. Fortune teller. Get dressed, I'm going to cook some breakfast."

"You cook?" He shook his head.

"I'll be down to cook in a minute," I chuckled.

I pulled out one of my tunics I had here and slashed open the back with a knife. It was a simple farming tunic, so I could easily replace it. I pulled it over the bandages around my back carefully. For some reason I didn't feel the need to.

I finished getting dressed in trousers and leather boots, then rushed downstairs the evidence of a fire melting into my senses.

I pull out the materials for muffins and suddenly am hit with a handful of flour. I turn to glare at my attacker, knowing it was one of the boys.

"Now, I don't want you boys wasting any of their flour. I feel bad enough having to beg off of them for food and shelter, without you using all of their cooking supplies to amuse me."

"I just thought you deserved some fun after all that you've been through, I'm sorry Nina..."

"It's alright Ery, just let me finish cooking."

"God, you guys sound like a married couple. How long have you been together?" I blushed as Eragon roughed Roran up for the snide remark. I looked out the window and smiled seeing the bright colored caravans of the trades and gypsies.

"Hey you two better hurry traders are here. I am sure you both have items to trade." I winked at Eragon, remembering the stone we had found. They ran up to Eragon's room to gather their supplies for trading. I notice then that my back has stopped aching as much as I am sweeping, bending over to pan the flour from the floor.

A few minutes later the boys rush down the stairs as I slip the bacon from the pan and pull the cool eggs down from the window sill. The fresh bread sits on the counter from the other night when they visited Garrow.

"You should tell your uncle the traders are here. Eat then we'll go."

We all ate, the boys ate quite ravenously, then we saddle and tack our horses. I nuzzle Tarpin's neck while I wait for the others to finish, and then decide to bring some of my belongings because I will probably be living with them. I am sure they won't let me go home, and I am grateful.

We ride out talking and laughing ignored by most, and soon fall into a content silence. Eragon suddenly looks quite puzzled.

"Hey, Elaina can I ask you something personal?" he asks slowly and full of an underlying meaning. I am suddenly cautious, but I nod anyways.

"Did your father ever, you know..." Roran looks at me worriedly wanting, no, needing an answer to a such an important question, as much as Eragon seemed to.

"No! Of course not. He thought I was a disgusting little pig, with no future. He wouldn't want to mess with someone so worthless." I laugh at the irony of his thought pattern, He who relies on his daughters for a livelihood.

The boys both look relieved, and we ride on now in a more uncomfortable silence then finally catch sight of the farm behind the hill and I push Tarpin into a trot. Garrow, having seen us, awaited our arrival on a chair he had set on a patch of soggy grass.

"Hello Garrow," I say timidly knowing the boys must have told him.

Silently he stands as I dismount and wait for a response. To my surprise, he walks over and, still silent, hugs me. He holds on and then releases me, but keeps me at arms length.

"No man should do that a person, especially a woman. Come inside and have a mug of tea." He leads the way inside after the boys tie the horses to the post.

"We came to tell you the traders are here. We want to help pack the wagon."

"She is not going to help. I saw her back. It's not happening."

I groaned in protest but knew it couldn't be helped. I sat down and watched as the guys did all the lifting I usually did. I let out a soft laugh at that thought. I had been in worse condition tending the fields before.

_I come home after an especially long day in the fields. I had on the earned enough to feed my family for a few days and knew what would happen as a result. I open the creaky door that my sister had yet to fix, and my father was too drunk to fix it himself. I walked into the house quietly hoping my drunk father would have been past out._

_Of course that was not my luck. _

_"Where have you been girl? I expected you home hours ago." He snatches the pouch of money from my side. "This is all Garrow gave you? That slimy pig. You must have been so lazy and sloppy he just couldn't bring himself to tell you to go." He knocks me up against the wall and I notice something in his hand I had never been beaten with before. _

_The knife he holds in his hand is jagged, used for carving wood and sawing tough meat. I watch in horror as he come closer, and hits me in the face with a fist, which drops me to the ground. He kneels on my arms so I can't move and suddenly see the knife come towards my face. He drags it slowly across my cheek just under my eye. I force myself to remain calm, but his weight is crushing the breath from me and I gasp for air. _

_He must be on a worse mood than usual._

_"You are not worth my time. Where is your sister?" I nod towards the kitchen, hating to lead him to her, but not caring at the same time, because she hates me anyways. He relieves me of his weight then as a second thought turns and plunges the knife deep into my side with such ease, but I know he has done such a thing before. I think of my mother._

_I stay on the ground trying to sense every part of my body, pretending I am not in pain. This is how I cope. I slowly pull the knife out, trying not to cause anymore damage. I then take slow, steady breaths and pressure the wound._

_I hear screams from the back of the house belonging to my sister. I hate knowing what he does to her, but am grateful it is not me. When he finally passes out, my sister comes out and sees me on the floor. She sobs and runs to the kitchen for bandages, having patched me up before._

_As she cleans the wound, I fade in and out of consciousness, but cry continuously. I fade into darkness as she begins bandaging._

_The last thought I have before sleeping was that I have to go to work tomorrow, or the boys will worry, or worse come and check on me._

Of course that didn't happen though. The next day I had to lie to Eragon when he came to see why I wasn't there, saying a hunter from a nearby village had mistaken me for prey and shot me. He sat with me all day, and was very patient and helpful. A few days later I lied and said I was better and was out working in the fields again, for our father had drank away all of the money.

I suddenly think of the sister I left at home. I know that now that I am gone she will be undoubtedly doing my work as well as her own. I feel a pang of doubt, knowing that was too much for her to finish in one day; and I knew the consequences for not finishing all too well. Then I remember all of the times she looked at me without emotion or pity, only anger and sadness of something I didn't recognize. A deep, unimaginable pain and fury.

"Eragon!" He jumped around and glanced over protectively.

"Are you okay? What is it?"

"My sister. She still with that bastard. We have to help her." It was Garrow who answered.

"I will go get her while the traders are setting up camp. Your father will be trying to smuggle some of their good liquor away. You three will ride off into the town and wait for us there."

The men finished loading the cart and forced me to just wait up on the cart with the reins of the horses. I busied myself counting all of the trees that stood on the edge of the farm. I had just finished counting as they tied the last bit of cargo down.

"Did you guys know that you have 292 full grown trees surrounding the farm? It always looked like more than that." My voice was cunningly innocent as I looked into the boys' eyes.

"Guys, let's get a move on. Maybe the traders will have something to cure her insanity," Roran said glancing worriedly at me.

"There's nothing to cure, I am perfectly fine," I said seriously now. "This is just my way of coping with all the shit that has happened in the past few weeks." Garrow looked at me in sorrow as the boys climbed onto the wagon. He then mounted his steed.

"I will see you kids soon. I will get her for you," He said to me. I nod.

We arrive in town a little after lunch time, and sit at the community bonfire waiting for Garrow. We had eaten a meager lunch of an apple and some dried corn. The gypsies were dancing and their colorful scarves and dangling outfits were marvelous. One of the gypsy children came over and grabbed me by the hand.

"Please miss, would you like to dance?" The little boy had bright green eyes that contrasted beautifully with his tan skin that were wide, and puffy little cheeks. He couldn't have been more than six or seven, and was tall for his age but fairly thin. A woman a year or two older than me offered me a few scarves to wear in the dance. I glanced at Eragon and Roran who smiled encouragingly at me.

After I adjusted the scarves the boy walked with me to the edge of the fire and began dancing wildly to the energetic song. The beat was strong in the tambourine, and the singers voice was beautiful and clear as a melody of another language filled my ears.

Soon though the song changed to one I knew, and the hand of the child was replaced and filled with a different rougher one. I opened my eyes, and smiled at the sight of Eragon dressed in the same makeshift scarves I was. I laughed, then sang along with the song as we moved through an intricate dance made up on the spot.

_Take off all of your skin_

_And brave when you are free_

_Shake off all of your sins_

_And give them to me_

_Close up, let me back yea_

_I wanna be yours, wanna be your hero_

_And my heart beats_

_Like the empires of the world unite_

_We are alive_

_And the stars make love to the universe_

_You're my wildfire every single night_

_We are alive_

_And the stars make love to the universe_

_And you touch me_

_And I'm like and I'm like and I'm like_

_Wooo wooo_

_And I'm like woo woo_

_And I'm like woo woo_

_And I'm like woo_

_I will follow you down wherever you go_

_I, I'm, baby, I'm bound to you and do you know?_

_Closer, pull me in tight_

_I wanna be yours, wanna be your hero_

_And my heart beats_

_Like the empires of the world unite_

_We are alive_

_And the stars make love to the universe_

_You're my wildfire every single night_

_We are alive_

_And the stars make love to the universe_

_And you touch me_

_And I'm like and I'm like and I'm like_

_Woo woo_

_We are alive_

_Woo woo_

_And I'm like woo woo_

_We are alive_

_Woo_

_I'm just gonna raise my head_

_Welcome to the final edge_

_And I'm gonna fall_

_I'm just gonna raise my head_

_And hold you close_

_Like the empires of the world unite_

_We are alive_

_And the stars make love to the universe_

_You're my wildfire every single night_

_We are alive_

_And the stars make love to the universe_

_And you touch me_

_And I'm like and I'm like and I'm like_

_Woo woo_

_And I'm like woo woo_

_And I'm like woo woo_

_And I'm like woo_

(Shakira - Empire Lyrics)

I smiled shyly at the end, not sure why. Everyone started clapping, and I realized the singers had stopped and were smiling at me with mischievous glints in their eyes. Everyone claps and Eragon whispers in my ear,

"They stopped and let you sing for everyone, and you were incredible. You are incredible." I blush even redder as the clapping dies down. I notice Garrow in the crow, smiling like a good father would in this moment. I release one of his hands but hold the other tightly. We walk over he grasps my forearm and says:

"I think you just showed all of those gypsies what real passion and singing is. Come on let's go start trading Roran and leave these lovebirds alone." I blush a deep red. I give the scarves back to the gypsies and thank them, then, walking away ask Eragon,

"Do you have the stone?"

"Of course! Want to go trade it?" I nod. He pulls me gently along by my hand. We reach the trader who handles precious stones and metals. He steps out of the tent as we stop, and smiles.

"What can I do for you? Buying or selling?" The man asks, deliberately avoiding my eyes.

"Selling," I say, noticing he was acting as if I wasn't there. He glances at me then addresses Ery.

"I refuse to business around a woman. Please come inside." I huff in frustration as they go into the tent. I lean on the corner of a tent on the outskirts of town next to the forest. It is so sad to see such a group of people once bright and happy, inverted and carrying weapons and burdens of such sorrow. Even the children seemed somewhat hollow.

I was thinking of what could have happened to make them like this, when a hand covered my mouth and an arm over my chest, effectively keeping me from struggling or yelling. My attacker managed to get me into the forest before anyone could see, and walls from the past soon went up. They threw me to the ground as I began to shut down all of my senses letting the only thing I noticed be the sounds of the festival. I closed my eyes and blocked out the pain. I was kicked in the stomach a couple times before the person took a break. I yelled then, hurting my lungs, but knowing worse pain would come if I didn't.

"Help! Ery, Roran, someone please!" I blacked out after watching my attacker_s_ feet disappear into the forest.


	5. 3 Surprises Unforseen

"What are you looking to sell boy?"

"I found this large blue stone in the forest and was wondering how much it was worth," I say bringing the stone forth. I set it gently on the table, and the man eyes it carefully.

"It is a beautiful stone in great condition. Let me test it's qualities..." he trails off, pulling out a ray of equipment. He performs a bunch of test, writing stuff on a scroll, and seeming overall baffled. Then, at last he pulls out a small mallet, one that Gertrude uses to test our knee and elbow reflexes when we get hurt. He taps the stone, and I look at him in confusion.

A dull ringing is hanging in the air from the impact.

The ten flap opens then, allowing another man in. He shares distinct qualities with the other man, so I assume they are siblings or something.

"What are you doing with something from those cursed mountains boy? The king's men are out searching for something matching that stone's description. Get out. We want no part in that devil's business." With that he grabbed me by the collar and threw me out of the tent. I stumble, then regain my footing.

Elaina seems to have wandered off, and I am a little bit worried, but figure she had bumped into someone and was with them. I doubt her father would try anything in such a public place. It was quite uncommon for disputes to break out between a father and his fifteen year old daughter.

I decide to just wander around for a little while, and move between the stalls. Nothing any more interesting than any other year.

Until someone screams off in the distance a little ways.

I seem to have the same idea as three others in the crowd. Recognizing two of them immediately as Horst and Roran, I am unconcerned. There is another man around the corner who takes off at a fast speed. I can't quite tell who it is though, because they wear a cloak over their body.

To my disappointment, the stranger breaks the tree line first, and he mutters a few words in a different language. The gruff voice is vaguely familiar, and I don't think he notices that I am following him. Then, when he is done speaking, a light appears in front of him and launches forward, the man following.

I instantly tail him.

When I finally catch up, I pull my bow off of my back and notch an arrow, aiming at the man. I don't know if I have the guts to release it, but I know I would do anything to protect someone in need, like the person laying on the ground. Especially because the person who is on the ground is Nina.

The hood has fallen off his head, and the salt and pepper of the old storyteller Brom is revealed to my eyes. He has a hand leveled above her chart and is muttering strange words over her, but I get the sense that it's meant to help her. I lower my weapon, and quickly notice that there are fresh bruises across her shoulders and neck where she had probably been grabbed by the attacker.

Then, before my very eyes, they fade and disappear into nothingness.

I can't help but stare in astonishment.

"Who... What are you?"

"I am Brom, the storyteller. You don't honestly think that all of my stories are false? I have travelled across these lands gathering and experiencing these stories myself. I picked up a little bit of magic along the way. Not that you deserve to know. I am telling the soul that i am healing, so that she is not wary." His eyes travel back up to my best friends face. I see that her eyes are slightly open, and that she is conscious of what we are saying.

I drop down and grab her hand and as Brom resumes hi endless chanting until the bruises are gone.

"I shouldn't have let you alone. I didn't mean to leave you vulnerable. I'm sorry," I say but stop when her eyes widen.

"What did you just do?" She asks, shifting her eyes from mine to the old man. He smirks.

"Just a present for you, so that you can heal faster." Then he is up and walking back to the bustling little village. I pick her up and walk to the edge of the treeline before she stops me.

"I am not broken, I can walk. God, I feel really energetic now. What did he do to me?" She ponders aloud as her eyes follow him into the crowd until she loses sight of him.

"We should go home for a few and hide the stone. It's getting late anyways. Let's tell Garrow and go home for the day." She nods and leads me to where she says she saw them.

I walk into my room at my house, and lay in the corner of our living space. This will officially be my sleeping quarters until I construct a suitable living space for her to stay in, as the gentlemanly thing to do.

Stretching out on the floor by the fire, I smile. It will be nice knowing that the only way someone could get to her is to walk past me. And no one can sneak by me, even in my sleep.

I hear a few tapping noises from where my bag is. I move to it, and lift it. Then remembering the item that lay inside it, I shift. Lifting the stone, I place it in front of me, and return to my horizontal position.

The tapping sounds again, and I am sure it is from the egg this time, when it abruptly stops.

I glare at it intently, wondering what is happening. Elaina walks in as the tapping begins again. The look on her face confirms that I am not hearing things.

Then the stone begins to shake. Nina moves towards me as I sit up and get into a crouch, pushing her behind me. A spidery patchwork of cracks spreads over the shell, as I now realize it is.

Then, just as quick as everything else, the azure egg just shatters.

I hold up my hands to block the little shards from my face. Then I move them to see a little blue... thing... sitting where my beautiful stone once was. I stare dumbfounded until Nina gasps behind me.

"What?"

"Do you know what that is Ery?"

"No..."

"It's a dragon!" MY eyes widen, and I glance from her back to the creature. "Do you know what this means?" I again shake my head. "It chose one of us! We have to see who it chose. Walk to the other side of the room."

I do so and see the dragon follows me.

"Oh my gosh! You're gonna be a rider!" I smile nervously, and reach out to touch the little creatures head. A searing pain shoots through my arm as our skin makes contact.

Nina's POV

I can't help but jump at the blood curdling scream that tears from his throat, and catch him as he falls towards the ground. I suddenly stop.

A small growl has erupted and scared the crap out of me.

I glance down at the little winged creature, no longer than my arm. It's little tail wraps around his wrist as as I lift him gently, grateful for the years of work giving me the strength to do so. I walk down the hall carrying them both and lay them on the bed and am leaving when I get an idea.

It's no secret that we both have feelings deeper than friends for each other. Especially with all that has happened in the last few days. I decide to do it, and move back to the bed. Carefully I climb in on top of the covers and snuggle up to the boy who has always cared for me.

I slowly drift off to sleep with a smile as his arm subconsciously wraps around me.

Ery's POV

I wake to three odd surprises: a burning sensation up and down my right arm. An arm that is wrapped around something small, which is leaned on and snuggled to my right side. My other arm is wrapped in something, a small scaly appendage, also pressing into my opposite side.

I looked down to see two living beings sharing my bed with me. One I've known forever, and one I will know forever. Elaina had the snuggled into my side in the side in the night. I smile, seeing that she is finally accepting my affection. The other one would come to be my best friend in the place of someone who became something more.

I nudge the little dragon with my arm and lift it so I can sit up. Then, taking a chance, gave Nina a quick peck on the lips. It was my first kiss, and I know it had been hers too. I pull back to see Her eye were no longer closed, but wide open and shining with emotion. Still hovering above her, I wait to get a reaction because I can't discern what they are.

Then, after a minute of staring at each other, she leans up and places a slow, firm kiss on my lips.

"I have wanted to do that for while now." I stare at her in shock and she smiles. I am about to reply when a little chirping interrupts us.

"I'm guessing you want some food, huh?" The creature looks at me, obviously confused.

"You know, that funny feeling in your stomach? That is hunger. I will go get some meat," Nina says, chuckling and running to the kitchen. I stare at the little dragon.

"What am I gonna do with you?"

"Easy. We will keep her in the loft of the barn, above the horses. I'm sure I could find some old rags I hid near your house for..." She trails off with a distanced look in her eyes.

"For what?"

"Bandages. In case my wounds reopened." I cringe being reminded of what that bastard did to her.

"Wait... How did you know this creature is a female?"

She makes a face and walks back out of the room motioning for me to follow her.


	6. Story Time!

Nina's POV

I scrounged what I could from my secret keeps on the edges of the forest. It isn't much, but its enough for me to weave into a small little nest. Running with it back towards our house, I make my way to the barn, wear Eragon sits feeding the little dragon.

He is chuckling, and I wait by the doors silently to see why.

Eragon reaches into the satchel of meat,and pulls a dried strip out. Then, he tosses it into the air. A little blue blur leaps and catches it in mid air. I make my presence known, and chuckle along with him.

He hands me a piece as I sit.

"You know you want to," he says, giving me a look. I kiss his cheek, then toss the meat up. Turning back, I notice that he seems to have a confused look on his face before he turns to look at me. I stare back, a silent question in my eyes.

"Where do we stand Elaina? I understand if you don't want to be with me, but I also don't want to lose you. I mean, you're the only real friend I have outside of Roran, Albriech and Baldor. Besides, we're-!" I cut his rambling off with a kiss on the lips. I pull back, then stare into his eyes for a moment.

"Yes."

That's all I say before he picks me up and spins me around in a circle. I giggle and blush in embarrassment. When he sets me down, we hug before sitting back down together. He leans back against the wall, and I lean on him. I lean forward and gently remove a piece of fabric from the dragoness's jaws, which she had been gnawing on contentedly.

"I'm going to begin weaving her little nest ok?" Ery hums, and I look up to see him half asleep already. I sigh and shake my head.

"I hope you don't turn out to be as much of a sleepy-head as he is," I say to the little creature and smirk when she snorts indignantly. "You are gonna be quite the intelligent little character, hm?" I say patting her head.

Light, rhythmic snoring fills the air, and I listen for a while, before shaking myself back into reality. I set a fast pace and begin weaving one strip over another tightly, one at a time. I make it large, because I don't know how fast the little creature would grow. I also take care to make it extra thick so it can be warm enough for the cold winter nights. Then a thought strikes me. I shake Ery back to consciousness.

"Are we gonna tell anyone about her?" He thinks on it for a moment before shaking his head.

"I think this should be our little secret, don't you?"

I don't answer, because I don't know what the answer to his question is. On one hand, this could be a great benefit to the village, and everyone would be so happy. On the other... Everyone could hate us, enough to try to kill not only the little dragon, but Eragon too. Not only that, but King Galbatorix would very well come and force him to be a mindless slave.

I nod my head in agreement, fearing either of those paths, daring not to risk it.

We sit in silence for a few moments before he moves beside me.

"Deitiankea?" He asks, while turning his head to the dragon, who stares at him like he is crazy. As do I.

"What are you doing?"

"Im trying to find a name for her. I doubt she will be leaving us anytime soon. Saraphina?" I understand what he's trying to do. I just know he won't be able to come up with any good ones, so I shoot some off myself.

"Lizzie? April? Ophilia?" None of them fit. I get the feeling this is going to take us a while to decide on something permanent.

We left the dragon when she fell asleep, an hour before sundown. Then, we saddled our horses and rode into town.

We met up with Roran, when Eragon said he needed to go somewhere, and that he would be back soon. Roran chuckled.

"Whats so funny?" He shakes his head. "Come on tell me!"

"You're so oblivious sometimes! By the way, don't think I didn't notice you guys holding hands. I'm happy for you," he says smiling softly with a gentle hand in my shoulder. I smile when a thought comes to me.

"How are you and Katrina coming along? I know Sloan isn't your biggest fan..." I loved the older girl dearly, as she had, over the years, began to play a more motherly role for me. Especially when my sister and I had become women.

"I think I am going to propose to her soon, after I get back from work in Therinsford." I had completely forgotten he was leaving soon! He said it would be around the time the snow fell. I frown at this thought.

"You should hurry and get ready to go. I don't think you two would want to miss Brom's storytelling. I believe he was telling some of the children if they behaved, he would tell of the riders again." I chuckle, but the thought of the old man gives me pause as I touch my healed back. What was he, to have such power?

"Thanks. I guess we will see you down there in a while. Bye!" I shout, running out the door.

After tying Tarpin to a post, Eragon runs up to me.

"Come here, I found something," he whispers to me excitedly before dragging me along behind him, causing some older couples around us to chuckle at his childishness.

He leads me to a small run down house, and takes me up the steps. When we reach the door he puts a finger to his lips to hush my unspoken disapproval. He leads me into the front room, which is filled with books and shelves. The far wall has a fireplace with a small couch opposite it.

My thoughts are ripped from the decor as he points to a book with a dragon shaped lock. As he opens his mouth to speak, he is interrupted by a voice.

"If you wanted to read a book, you should have just asked boy." The old man seems angry at our intrusion, however when we each realize who the other is, we relax.

"No sir." There's a pause before, "Can I ask you a question?"

Brom nods, albeit unsurely. We all sit in silence, wondering what the boy could want to ask him.

"Back in the times of dragons, what names would they give them? Who were the bravest dragons?"

"What brought on such wild questions boy? You know we could be arrested if they hear us speaking of such things?" His eyes glance swiftly to Eragon's hands, as if looking for something, but narrow at the sight of an old withered glove only on one hand.

"Well there were many dragons, dragons who completed mighty asks and earned glory for their names. Jura, Hirador, Fundor, Galzra, Briam, Ohen the Strong, Gretiem, Beroan, Roslarb,Vanilor, Eridor, Ingothold, Miremel, Lenora..." He trailed off, but as an afterthought whispered another name. "Saphira."

The last one struck a chord within me and I saw in Eragon's eyes he felt it too. Brom spoke the last name with so much sorrow, as though he was whispering the name a dead child or friend.

Before we could say anything more, he was ushering us towards the door.

"Get out now, I must prepare to tell my stories."

We hurry out the doors. He takes my hand and we walk at a leisurely pace to the large bonfire near where we had danced yesterday. Sitting down on the logs, he turns to me.

"That last name really stuck with me, it was the only feminine name that seemed proud enough for the dragon. I think I will still propose the other names, but she will most likely agree with me."

"I know. It almost seemed like Brom knew the owner of the name personally, not just through the stories he has heard."

We sit in silence then, looking forward to the man of our thoughts, coming, and sharing more of his wondrous tales, which he swears are true.

Suddenly, one of the gypsies throws a powder over the fire, changing the color and creating more smoke. A drummer starts a slow haunting beat, and a few figures approach from behind the shadows. A low voice begins it's rhythmic tale, his face coming to the light.

"The sands of time cannot be stopped. Years pass whether we will them or not...but we can remember. What has been lost may yet live on in memories. That which you will hear is imperfect and fragmented, yet treasure it, for without you it does not exist. I give you now a memory that has been forgotten, hidden in the dreamy haze that lies behind us.

Before your grandfather's fathers were born, and yeah, even before their fathers, the Dragon Riders were formed. To protect and guard was their mission, and for thousands of years they succeeded. Their prowess in battle was unmatched, for each for each of them had the strength of ten men. They were immortal unless blade or poison took them. For good only were their powers used, and their under their tutelage tall cities and towers were built out of the living stone. While they kept peace, the land flourished. It was a golden time. The elves were our allies, the dwarves our friends. Wealth flowed into our cities, and men prospered. But weep... for it could not last.

Though no enemy could destroy them, they could not guard against themselves. And it came to pass at the height of their power that a boy, Galbatorix by name, was born in the province of Inzilbeth, which is no more. At ten he was tested, as was the custom, and it was found that great power resided within him. The Riders accepted him as their own.

Through their training he passed, exceeding all others in skill. Gifted with a sharp mind and a strong body, he quickly took his place among the Rider's ranks. Some saw his abrupt rise as dangerous and warned the others, but the Riders had grown arrogant in their power and ignored caution. Alas sorrow was conceived on that day.

So it was after his training finished, that Galbatorix took a reckless trip with two friends. Far north they flew, night and day, and passed into the Urgals' remaining territory, foolishly thinking their new powers would protect them. There on a thick sheet of ice, unmelted even in the summer, they were ambushed in their sleep. Though his friends and their dragons were butchered and he suffered great wounds, Galbatorix slew his attackers. Tragically, during the fight a stray arrow pierced his dragon's heart. Without the arts to save her, she dies in his arms. Then were the seeds of madness planted."

The shadows danced across his sunken features, causing him to look darker and more dramatic, adding to the mood the story had taken.

"Alone, bereft of much of his strength and half mad with loss, Galbatorix wandered without hope in that desolate land, seeking death. It did not come to him, though he threw himself without fear against any living thing. Urgals and other living things. Urgals and other monsters soon fled from his haunted form. During this time he came to realize that the Riders might grant him another dragon. Driven by this thought, he began the arduous journey. on foot, back through the Spine. Territory he had soared over effortlessly on the dragon's back now took him months to traverse. He could hunt with magic, but often times he walked in places animals did not travel. Thus when his feet finally left the mountains, he was close to death. A farmer found him collapsed in the the mud and summoned the Riders.

unconscious, he was taken to their holdings, and his body healed. He slept for four days. Upon awakening he gave no sign of his fevered mind. When he was brought before the council convened to judge him, Galbatorix demanded another dragon. The desperation of this request revealed his dementia, the council saw him for what he truly was. Denied of his hope, Galbatorix, through the twisted mirror of his madness, came to believe it was the Riders' fault his dragon had died. Night after night he brooded on that and formulated a plan to exact revenge."

Brom's voice dropped to a saddened, mesmerizing whisper.

"He found a sympathetic Rider, and there his insidious words took root. By persistent reasoning and the use of dark secrets learned from a shade, he inflamed the Rider against their elders. Together they treacherously lured and killed an elder. When the foul deed was done, Galbatorix turned on his ally and slaughtered him without warning. The Riders found him, then, with blood dripping from his hands. A scream tore from his lips, and he fled into the night. As he was cunning in his madness, they could not find him.

For years he hid in the wastelands like a hunted animal, always watching for pursuers. His atrocity was never forgotten, but over time the searches ceased. Then through some ill fortune he met a young Rider, Morzan - strong of body but weak of mind. Galbatorix convinced him to leave a gate unbolted in the citadel of Illirea, which is now called Uru'baen. Through this gate Galbatorix entered and stole a dragon hatchling.

He and his new disciple hid themselves in an evil place where the Riders dared not venture. There Morzan entered into a dark apprenticeship, learning secrets and forbidden magic that should never have been revealed. When his instruction was complete, and Galbatorix's black dragon, Shruikan, was fully grown, Galbatorix..."

I finally grew tired of listening, as I had heard the story so many times before that I knew it word for word. Instead, my thoughts drifted to the boy beside me, who seemed completely engrossed in the story telling. I shift to be little closer, and lean on him. To my surprise, he lifts his hand from mine and wraps his arm around me, pressing a kiss to my forehead before he turns back to Brom. I smile slightly and drift off to sleep.


	7. Names and Secrets

Eragon's POV

Yawning, I get up and walk to the barn. A little flutter sounds from above, and the little dragon lands in front of me. She has grown over the past three days and is now at my knee. We have all been huddled up trying to stay warm, but I have had to sneak off once or twice to hunt some rabbits for the dragon.

I still haven't presented the names to her yet.

Roran and I have kept ourselves occupied with short playful sparring matches, whilst Nina sat nearby and observed. When I would have to go clean the stables, she would come with me and keep the dragon calm. Wouldn't want Garrow finding her in here...

The little thing purrs and nudges my leg, then climbs up to my shoulder, playfully swatting at my ear. She continues, until we move into one of the occupied stalls.

The horse inside, my own horse, begins to frantically shake it's head, rearing at the sight of the dragon on my shoulder.

I hurry to hush the horse, and, in order to get it used to the thing, even a little bit, I lead him straight to the small creature. She had fluttered to the floor when the horse began panicking. He calms down after a little while, and I get on with cleaning the stalls as he curiously sniffs at the little beast.

As the two interact, I mull over the last few days. Sarah, Elaina's sister, moved into the room with Elaina, but hasn't spoken or eaten in the time she has been here. We are getting concerned and are trying everything to get her to eat. Nina is so worried, and tells me how every time she goes in, her sister is in the same position, laying facing the wall with her arms across her stomach. She hardly sleeps, neither of them do.

I finally went to Gertrude last night to ask for a plant or anything that would help the two of them sleep. I am going to slip the herbs into their drinks tonight so they might get a good rest.

As I am thinking this, I feel something in my head, brushing against my very soul.

I jump back and yelp as whatever it is does it again. I glare suspiciously around and my eyes connect with a sparkling blue and she leans towards me in concentration and does it again.

"What should we call you? Jura, Hirador, Fundor, Galzra, Briam, Ohen the Strong, Gretiem, Beroan, Roslarb, Vanilor, Eridor, Ingothold, Miremel, Lenora? Only some of them are feminine, unless you want to sound like a man..." She snorts at me.

"I forgot the last one! Would you like to hear it? " She stares at me with intelligent eyes and crawls over. "Saphira."

The name is a whisper past my lips, but the spark in my head is like fire, like fitting the last puzzle piece into place. The feeling you get when someone calls a horse a donkey, and you correct yourself, because there is no other proper name for it. The consciousness brushes mine, stronger and our minds connect.

I get images of frolicking, gliding and observing in the small barn, all playing behind my eyes at once, making me dizzy. I lean up against the barn door for support. Then, as I wonder if this was the the only way she can communicate, a word echoes through my head, saying one word, a name.

_Saphira._

I am stunned into silence as she repeats the name, her name. Her voice is soft and low, soothing my ears. It reminds me of a drifting lullaby from a long time ago, one that barely remains in the reaches of my mind.

I shake the thoughts from my head, knowing it would only bring me down. Sighing, I smile at the newly named creature, and let it fade to contentedness I often felt around her. It was like I wasn't complete without her around.

It was the same of another brown haired female who is just across the way.

Winter passed by in a routine. I would go out and hunt whilst the girls stayed home and cleaned or mended our clothes. Then Sara would cook us wonderful meals from whatever was left from my hunts. After, Elaina and I would sit together hand in hand and speak about whatever was on our minds.

They still had horrible nightmares, but now took the medicine without us forcing it. Sara started eating, but only a little. She still didn't speak, and it worried me when she would pause in whatever she was doing and stare, before tears would fall down her face. Or when one of us men would touch her by accident and she would flinch away, as if expecting to be hit. She seemed more afraid of us the Elaina ever was.

Their father hadn't been seen in weeks.

After the first few weeks, I had begun to grow suspicious, but then I figured he would have left, ashamed by the scene he had caused in town. I asked around every now and then to be sure, but nothing came up.

The snow would be melting soon, and by now Saphira had grown too big to be kept in the barn. A few weeks ago, almost a month now, I had moved her outside with the help of Elaina and showed her to hunt. She was very prideful, and the few words she knew proved this. She was quite proud of her first catch, a large mouse.

Saphira is at shoulder height with me now.

I'm on my way back from visiting her in her little clearing in the woods. She had cut her mental connection with me to hunt, so it was quiet in my head for once. I get into the house and hear the quiet sound of sobbing coming from my room.

Sara's POV

Oh my god.

Thats the only thought I am able to process after I had come to my revelation. a broken sob tore from my throat as I tried to comprehend what was going on. I recount the number of days since I had left that god forsaken house, and came up with the same result. 54 days had passed in this mild winter that has brought such sadness to me.

As I continue to ball my eyes out, I wrap my arms around my stomach as if protecting myself and curl into a ball on the corner. I hear someone knock on my door, but I whisper for them to leave me be. They ignore and come into the room, and I find it was my sister. She walk over to me and places a hand on my shoulder.

"What is wrong?"

I refuse to glance at her because I know Eragon is standing in the doorway. I glance towards the door and she nods in understanding.

"Ery, would you mind tending the fire for a little? It's kind of cool in here." He looks at her confusedly, then nods and leaves, shutting the door giving us some privacy.

"Come on sis, what is it?"

Cautiously, I unfold from my fetal position and move towards her. I grab her hand and we move to sit side by side on the bed. Then still holding her hand, but not meeting her eyes, I move her hand to rest it upon my stomach. I finally raise my tearful eyes to hers, and her confused look changes to that of understanding, shock and horror, and I look away thinking she was mad.

"Is it... Papa's?"

I nod and break down sobbing loudly unable to control myself as I sob until there is nothing left in me. Our hands still rest on my stomach where a small being, my own half sibling, my own child, is growing. Elaina pulls me into a hug, and I cry into her shoulder.

My sister knew what papa did to me, and while i hated it and had begged many times for him to stop every time, I would never wish it upon her. Now it was my cross to bear his child and raise it to be better than he ever was. No one would judge me for my age, but all would wonder who the father was. I don't know what I will do about that, let alone find some way to support us.

The only way for me to keep our heads above water would be marrying a wealthy man, and keeping a job myself, before the child was known about by everyone. There were only two boys my age who weren't betrothed. Luckily I knew them, and they knew of my predicament. All I had to do was get one of them to love me, which wouldn't be too hard because one of them already reciprocated my long subdued feelings. I would have to go speak to him soon.

For now however, I allowed myself to cry into my little sister's scarred shoulders, bowed from years of work and harsh beatings we had both endured after our mother's death.

The thought of my brother always brought some memories to my head of a secret my mother had told me, and made me swear not to tell anyone. Not even Elaina was aware of our mother's true identity. Nor the secret identity of our father, the man who kept us captive our whole lives.

I cried myself to sleep that night over all of the distressing things in my head, and didn't know just what I had on the path ahead of me.

**Who are their parents really? How will Sara deal with the baby? Who is she hoping to marry? What will she tell everyone? We are getting closer to a very exciting part of the story people!**

**Sorry for the very short and late update, but I have a valid reason I swear. Here's the deal:**

**My little brother went into a coma Saturday morning at Five AM. He is in the hospital, and will be until we know what's wrong with him. My younger than him little brother was also taken to the hospital and is being treated for a stomach virus. On top of it all I am preparing for finals which I am taking tomorrow and thursday. After that, I swear I will update more often!**

**Wish me luck and help me hope for my brothers' recovery. Until later, my little marshmallows!**


	8. Left in Confusion

Sara's POV

I am sitting behind Elaina on her horse as we ride through town. I hide my face so none can see my tears. Clutching to her I sob once.

I feel so guilty for going to see him like this, and have decided not to ask him for anything, only to say goodbye to my dear Terry, and to have him give his wishes to his brother, Sam. I smile at the mental image of the twins, running around in the yard a few weeks ago, pretending the sticks they held were swords for my entertainment. Their black hair flopped around wildly. I can only tell the difference between them because Terry has bright emerald eyes, and Sam has his mother's electric blue coloring.

I sob again, knowing this would probably be one of the last times I see those gorgeous eyes.

"Shhh... You are ok. He can't hurt us anymore. He is gone. Come on, look, I can see Terry's house over there!" Tarpin stops at the pull of his reins in front of the local tavern. My sister gets off first, as my best friend shows his face.

"Sara! Its be-" He cuts himself off when he sees my tears and runs over to help me down. "What's wrong honey? Come on, let's get you inside and out of the cold. Then we can discuss things."

He holds my hand and tells Elaina she can out the horse in the stables, and asks her to watch the bar. She agrees quickly, knowing we need to speak alone. I walk silently through the boisterous scene, his arm around me helping me relax slightly. Terry leads me upstairs and sits me down at the table.

"Are your parents home?"

"Nah they are out of town getting supplies. What has happened? I saw the scene that old man made about your sister a few weeks ago, and I haven't seen you in months!"

I break down sobbing telling him about my father. I leave out the bit about the baby, as I don't know what he will think. He just looks so angry...

"Are you gonna be alright?" He asks it so suddenly and with so much concern as he holds me in a tender embrace.

"I don't know, with the ba-" Oh no. He is gonna ask what I mean!

"With what? You can tell me. I love you, and want to help. Please."

His confession stuns me, but I know I have to tell him. Just like with Elaina, I look away from him as I take his hand and place it over my stomach. I finally look back at him as he stares at me in confusion.

I say the two words that would surprise the hell out of anyone.

"I'm pregnant." He stares at me, seemingly taking in the information my rough voice has just given him. His expression changes from shock to anger to sorrow, and settles on determination.

"I'm so sorry Sara. I want to help in any way I can. Now do you have a plan for what you want to do?"

I nod my head shakily.

"I want to go to the Varden." He stares at me incredulously but I continue. "I want this child to grow up in a better world than I did. With at least a loving mother to care for her. That is a life I know I can't give her here in the Empire. You don't have to help. I just came to say goodbye."

"Let me get this straight. You mean you want to try to go there all alone, at this time of year?" I nod.

He shakes his head vehemently.

"I am going with you. As I have stated earlier, I love you and want to help in any way I can. Plea-" i cut him off by kissing him softly.

"I love you too. If it is what you really want, I can't stop you from coming along. once this is all over, as I get the feeling something big is coming, we can return home and raise this child. I don't expect anything from you, so don't worry if you don't want to leave home for me, or want to come back before I do. Thank you, though."

"What for?"

"For being here for me. There is no one else I would rather have accompanying me."

Elaina's POV

Eragon didn't know why Sara was leaving, or where she was going, but after seeing the state we were in, he knew it was important, and helped us [ack without questioning. Three days into packing, Terry's parents came back, saddened that their twenty year old son was leaving so suddenly.

Now, a week later, they were waiting inside the tavern as I saddled their horses, staying warm by the fire and eating one last big meal. I take my time, not really ready to say goodbye to my last living relative.

However, sometime as the sun finally shows over the snowy peaks of the Spine, I finish the job, and walk to the house to say my farewell.

Sara stands and walks over, and hugs me tightly. I have to restrain myself from bawling my eyes out,but cannot help the sniffle that escapes me.  
>"I love you dear," She says in a motherly voice, pulling back to hold me at arms stare into my eyes, her blue ones locking onto my brown eyes. "I know we haven't always been the closest, but I want you to come see me again someday. I would be saddened if you never got to act as an aunt for my children. I hope some day, our little ones can sit together by the fire as we sing lullabies and tell them stories."<p>

I smile at her as tears trickle down my face before I grab her hand and lock our pinkies together.

"I swear I will do everything in my power to see you again."

I then walk over to Terry, who has finally been released from a tight embrace by Sam. I shake his hand, then level a stern glare at him.

"You better take good care of my sister and her future child, or I will give you quite a butt kicking, you hear?" He nods, then I hug him.

Soon enough, we all make our way to the door and I help Sara onto her horse. I stare up into her eyes, eyes that have ridiculed me and helped me and understood me. As I stare at them something clicks in my head. Something powerful, lighting a fire in my heart. Now I am prepared to make a promise I know I can keep.

"Sara."

She looks at me expectantly, and I stare at her with a face set in unrivaled determination.

"I swear I will do everything in my power to make this place safe for us to come back to. I will set Alagaesia free again. I swear this on my life."

The precession of people here to say goodbye to them, along with Terry and Sara themselves, are staring at me with mixed emotions. I know only a few heard me, so I repeat it again louder.

"I swear I will do everything in my power to make this place safe for us to come back to. I will set Alagaesia free again. I swear this on my life."

Now I can see clearly the emotions barred before me. I glance first at the others here to say farewells. Those who know me are staring at me, they are smiling, knowing I would keep this promise, a promise I would die to fulfill. Those who don't know me are watching me with a mix of emotion, as though they are unsure. Most don't seem to believe me. All of them have a sparkle of hope in their eyes, which is all I need.

My eyes sweep up to see Sara's, and her eyes are full of tears, but she is smiling the most meaningful smile I have ever seen.

I had never seen her smile with any emotion before, and I knew why. For years, when I was young, she would always tell me that we would never get away. We would be stuck with our monster of a father. Even as she bound my wounds though, I would tell her that I would get us out of there. We would be free.

I never said it with the determination I felt earlier.

"I know you will. I look forward to that day, Elaina Caesura. Until then, stay safe. Amin mela lle."

And with that she spurred her horse forward and rode away.

Rode away with the answers to my question: What did she mean when she called me by that name, and those last few words she had whispered to me?

**I will admit, not my best update, but I promise the plot I have planned will pick up soon. I am so damn excited for this guys, you don't know how long I have been planning this. I gave a few hints to their lineage, anyone wanna guess?**


	9. Lift Off!

**Ok, I know it has been a while, but I have been busy as of late helping with my brother and caring for myself. I was recently diagnosed with Neuromuscular Scoliosis, and been placed in physical therapy. I might not be able to write as much, but I will do what I can. **

**Also:**

**I want to point something out that was so obvious that I only noticed it when **_**autocorrect**_ **showed it to me. Eragon is just dragon with the first letter changed to the next letter in the alphabet. Did anyone else see that...?**

**Elaina POV**

The months passed by quickly off us, and before we knew it, spring had arrived. I spent the winter putting some blankets together, in order to keep us warm. Some were made of soft rabbit furs that Ery and I got from hunting, some from the fur of shaved sheep they had no use for in the barn. Eragon spent his time hunting, spending time with me and the dragon, and telling us fantastic stories.

Right now, as I walk out the door and drop the shawl that has hung around my shoulders for the winter months like a shadow, the ground is covered in dead grass. It is such a great improvement from the endless white rolling hills where the crops are grown. I scan the tree line and notice, with the brightest smile I have ever had, that there are little buds of leaves sprouting.

Eragon walks blearily up next to me, having heard the door swing open when I walked out. I have been up since before the sun rose, speaking to Saphira with my mind, when she pointed out the snow free ground.

He touches my back, a greeting and a reminder of the scars I have there from the past. Walking next to me, he takes my hand and we lock eyes, brown on blue.

"We should go to town and visit everyone. It has been almost a month since we have gone back and Gertrude wants to do one last check in on your back." I nod, I have been anxious to get out, and Tarpin needs to get out of the stall. Saphira swoops down as we walk the barn, because she had been moved into the forest, she had to be careful about being seen. I note that her shoulder is level with mine when she sits tall. We banter back and forth as we tack our horses, and occasionally brush skin as we work, making me blush.

We are quite the awkward couple, and mind the other's space and not push the other too far. Neither of us have done more than hold hands before, and are too nervous to do anything else. Even so, we are much like we were before, except we are more loving, and look out for the other more. The one thing I am most afraid of though; the fact that my affection for him only deepens, and I can't stop it.

That would be fine, if I knew that something wasn't stirring on the horizon.

I'm no fool, and as much as he denies it, Saphira can't stay here. Someone will notice her, and he will become a slave to the bastard king. She is the only free dragon, and he her rider. As much as he might hate it, they have a duty to the people, to free them from the tyranny of the black king, as well as restore the riders.

_What are you thinking about, little one?_

_Nothing to be concerned about yet dear. I will tell you soon enough. _She gives a nod and dragonesc smile. We ride out, and she stays with us as we move down the path until the first house enters our vision. Nudging our shoulders, she gives a blunt goodbye and flies back to the woods.

Finally, after a bit more small talk over who we would go see, the town is around us. My first stop is at Gertrude's, while Ery is going to see Elain and Horst. I knock on her door politely, and hear footsteps.

"Ah, come in dear, I have been wondering when you'd be back. Come, lay down," she gestures at the large couch, and I remove my shirt so she can see my back as I lay on my stomach. She hums a soft, fluid melody as her light fingers trace the healed wounds.

"Well, there was no permanent damage, but I say be careful so you don't get hurt any more. You've seen enough pain. There is minimal scarring from the recent injuries, but the old ones are like a mesh. You are very brave to have stayed for as long as you did."

Or too weak to leave...

After a few more quiet minutes I left, and walked with Tarpin and walked the little ways to Horst's house. The door is open, and a group is huddled in the kitchen where I can see, so I allow myself in. Then someone raises their voice.

"They shouldn't be here, they'll just cause trouble for us all. Damned King's henchmen, Now what are we gonna do?" Albriech said it like it was poison on his tongue.

"Watch yourself, you never know who will hear you. I agree but for now, we need to all stick together and wait it out. no use being brash about it," Horst says, seemingly playing the peace keeper.

"What happened?"

"Flayer's barn was burned down by some soldiers, and rumors have gone around about two mysterious cloaked men have been wandering around asking some weird questions." Eragon and I share a worried look.

"Questions about what, might I ask?"

"Something valuable was taken from the king, and he wants it back. Some kind of stone."

I feel the pallor drain from my face, because I know exactly what they speak of. Saphira's egg.

We continue to carry out light conversation until I finally make up an excuse that we need to gather supplies for a hunting trip. After we leave, I pull Eragon aside into a small alley.

"We can't stay any longer Eragon. If we do, they will find you and make you slaves to the king."

"We?"

"You don't think I would let you leave here all alone would you? Goodness no!"

"Where will we go?"

"South, to Surda, or to hide in the mountains. Then we can decide on more pressing matters. We have to get away from Galbatorix's reach first though. OK?" He nods. "Let's gather our supplies now, I want to leave as fast as possible."

As we go to collect meat, we see that the strangers are in the shop. Sloan is telling them about the stone.

_Damn him!_ I say to Eragon. He glances at me, then leans forward to we better, when they see him.

"Eragon!" A voice shouts as they start towards us. Upon hearing the voice, they click and hiss but turn around and run away. We turn to see who it was that saved us, only to find none other than Brom.

"You both look a tad sick. You should probably head home. Don't want you passing out without anyone noticing to help you," he says eyeing us suspiciously.

_He is on to us._

"Good idea sir, now you mention it, I do feel a little queasy. We will be on our way now." Suddenly, the mit on Eragon's scarred hand falls off, appearing to have been tugged by some invisible force. My eyes narrow, and before we could, Brom picks it up and holds it out. Stupidly, Eragon grabs for it with the now exposed hand. I see a gleam in his eyes when he sees the scar. He says nothing but starts whistling and walks away.

When he is gone, we turn around and continue our errands.

We collect preservable food, extra clothes and a few weapons we know how to use. We also bought a pair of new bows and quivers, stocked full of arrows. Then a thought came to me.

"Eragon." He glances back, noticing my serious time of voice. " You will need a new saddle soon." His eyes narrow. "For Saphira."

We stole five pelts from Gedric, not sure how many we would need. Then, after tying everything to the horses, I saw something that sent shivers down my spine. Two hunched, cloaked figures are walking down the road towards us. I point them out to Eragon. Quickly we swing onto our horses before they can notice us and rush into the forest.

We ride in silence, neither willing to say a word, lost in our thoughts of the upcoming journey. The forest is teeming with life today, all the creatures awake and moving about.

At least that's what I thought until a herd of deer raced past us at top speed.

I suddenly remembered what the cloaked men now knew. We had what they were looking sparing a glance at Eragon, I raced ahead, dreading what I would find. He soon caught on and sped on with me. We got on to the road to travel faster.

_Eragon no! They'll find you! _Saphira's mental roar rang through my mind.

_I don't care! Garrow is in there! _He yelled back fiercely.

Suddenly, she lands in front of us and surprisingly, appears a whole foot taller than this morning. I stare up at her as she thrashes angrily in the street. In an attempt to calm her,Ery climbed onto her back. It appeared to work, when suddenly, with a powerful flap of her young wings, they were in the sky.

_No!_


	10. Unknown Heritage

_Saphira, what are you doing?! They will kill Garrow! They know I had your egg, it was the kings men!_

_And they will enslave us! Those murderers will take you and make us do things we condemn to madmen. We must escape! _She** continues **flying over the mountains when another thought enters my head.

_Elaina! _I shout to her across the distance, causing Saphira to stop and hover over the mountain. I hear her voice, soft and full of fear and worry.

_Stay with Saphira, I will stay with Brom tonight. He was on the road and saw me alone with our horses. I will be OK. Just stay safe. _She cut off our connection. Saphira saw fit to land, deciding we were far enough from the village.

As she descended I shifted a little, but yelped in pain. Glancing down to the source of the pain, I was suddenly aware of the wet sensation. The inside of my thighs were bloodied and torn apart, chafed at by the rough scales on Saphira's shoulders. I hiss in pain even though she lands softly. Sensing my pain, she helps me off of her back.

I stumble, attempting to set up camp before deciding against it. After leading me close to her side, Saphira, still huffing from the extended and over exerting flight, covers me with a wing.

I don't feel the hunger in my stomach as she whispers to my mind,

_Goodnight little one._

There is no reply, for I have already slipped into a fitful slumber.

"Are you sure you're alright girl?" He asks kindly, sitting in the chair across from me. I nod, allowing a peaceful silence to lull between us, aside from the crackling other fire. We both hold a steaming cup of tea. I take another sip as he speaks again.

"I noticed your horses are packed with supplies for a long journey. If you don't mind me asking, where are you headed?"

His question throws me for a loop, and I pause, wondering how to answer it.

"Eragon and I are headed south. I can't bear being away from my sister, and I wasn't comfortable traveling alone. He offered to go with me." I smile, almost believing the story myself.

"Where did your sister leave to?"

"Feinster."

"Why?"

"She is expecting a little one," I say, using one of Saphira's favorite phrases.

"Who did she take with her?"

"Terry, the son of couple who owns the inn down the street."

"How old is Eragon's dragon?"

"Five and a half mo-" Shit.

"Wow. I am surprised I didn't notice the signs sooner, you did a fine job of hiding it." I am taken aback by how calmly he is reacting to this. "Say, what color is his dragon?"

My eyes widen in shock and I look down at my knees, which are covered in a pair of trousers which are too small for him now. I twist the thread where he had sewn the knee back together with shoddy workmanship.

I sigh, knowing we had been caught, and look into his eyes, making my decision.

I could trust Brom.

If I couldn't, well then trust was a word of fairy tales that could never be proven as a truth.

"She is a beautiful azure blue," I say, smiling when his eyes lit up at the information.

"What's her name?"

"Saphira."

His eyes are covered in the shadow of his brows suddenly as they furrow, and he seems to be remembering a painful memory. The firelight flickering over his sharp face gave him a sinister look, one that fits the tone of his next words well.

"How ironic that he should choose that name, when his father's dragon was the same." I look at him sharply upon hearing this.

"Who was his father?"

"You will both learn in time. For now, get some rest, you must leave tomorrow, no matter what. They know who you are now, and will stop at nothing to find you." I nod, and he leads me to my room for the evening. Allowing me a few moments to settle in, he offers to grab extra blankets. I nod gratefully. After I curl up in bed, he returns, but because I am breathing evenly with my as closed, he must think I am asleep.

"You will both know the truth about your parents soon enough." With that, he kissed my forehead, like a father would his daughter, set the extra blanket over me, and left the room.

I stayed up, pondering his words, which sounded so much like my sister's from a few weeks ago. Little did I know those words would haunt me until I finally understood what they meant.

Eragon spoke to me in the morning, telling me to meet him at the farm. I told him Brom insisted upon coming with us, on the journey,and that he had figures out about Saphira. I left out the bit about his father, knowing it would only worry him.

Now as I rode down the street, I worried, knowing something bad had happened. As we get closer, the smell of smoke permeates the air. The sound of wings beating above make us stop and turn our heads. Saphira swoops down and lands between me and Brom, growling menacingly, her voice even more fearsome.

_How did you know of me? Tread carefully old man, or you shall find my bite is far worse than my bark. _He smiles, unafraid of her, but rather joyful, causing her to be more angry.

"It is wonderful to meet you Saphira brightscales, and as to your question: your foolish rider dropped his glove, revealing his gedwëy insignia to me. You should be more cautious, next time it might not be an ally who glimpses it." Saphira** continues** to stare at him fangs bared, as Eragon climbs down and stumbles to me. I glance over him and take note other gashes on his thigh, so deep I can't restrain a gasp at the sight of them.

"What happened to you?" He gives me look, as if to say _are you serious?_ It only took me a moment to figure it out.

"I could heal them if you'd like, just like I did for your back," Brom pipes in, reminding me of the strange skill he possessed that saved my life. Ery nods, grateful, and Saphira allows him to come towards us, tensed to save us should he turn on us.

He mutters something under his breath and his hands glow a shimmering silvery-blue. The wounds on Ery's leg knit back together as his hands hover over them. Only the sound of a distant fire and the light wind occupies the area now. The rider's face is emotionless as he is being mended, until suddenly his eyes goes wide.

"We have to get to the farm, we have to save Garrow!"

Before Brom has even completely healed the wounds, he is back on Saphira's shoulders in seconds, and they are flying towards the smoke drifting lazily over the treetops. The wind from under Saphira's wings is hitting me, pushing back as I spur Tarpin forward. Brom leaps onto his horse and follows as swiftly as his horse can ride, quickly passing mine.

When we arrive to the disheartening scene, we dismount, and rush to help the boy, who is screaming crying for help to any who might hear. Tears are streaming down his face as he tries to shift a massive beam from something.

The limp form of his uncle, Garrow.

Tears sting my eyes as I join his effort to push the beam away, but as it holds firm I feel my hope crumble away, much like the walls of my temporary home had around me. Saphira's regal head appears in my head, and she opens her strong jaw, clamping it around the wood. With one large tug, muscles of her neck rippling mightily, she tosses the debris away.

We race forward, ignoring the astounded look Brom is giving the dragon, who is leaning over us. After listening to his vitals, Eragon leaps up and finds an old blanket and to pieces of wood. He ties them into the corners of the blanket and looks to me.

"Help me lift him up."

I do as he says without arguing, then as he is adjusting him, I grab some rope and tie it to the ends of the sticks and the horses gear. Together, with us three running besides them, Saphira and the horses dragged them along down the road.

It takes a while to get close enough, Saphira leaves, knowing it is too risky to stay. We continue into town without her and finally arrive at Gertrude's home.

"Help him, please!" Eragon shouts. He brushes the old woman off when she tries to examine his own wounds. "He is dying, I am fine! Please save him!"

Gertrude takes Garrow into a back room, while we stay in the living room, Eragon falls into a heavy sleep, obviously exhausted from the mornings events and blood loss. His head is resting in my lap, where we sit on an old couch. Brom is in the rocking chair across from us, smoking his pipe, which I hadn't even seen him light. I sigh and mess with the blonde- brown locks of hair on the boys' head.

"We need to leave. Staying here just puts us at risk for being found out. There is nothing we can do for his uncle now."

"We can't just leave him! He will be alright, and will need answers when he awakens."  
>"He won't awaken."<p>

I stare at him sharply, angry he would voice such mutinous thoughts. As I open my mouth to speak, he cuts me off.

"Don't argue with me girl. You are blinded by your hope and lack of experience. Those weren't normal burn wounds. They tortured him, using some kind of poison, and will do the same to us if we stay. They are probably on their way here right now."

His tone is angry, laden with years of pain from loss, and knowing he was right, I silenced myself. Instead, I study his shadowed face, wondering just what he had seen in his years. Wondering if he was reliving some terrible memory. I shift Eragon's head from my lap, and walk over to the old man. He looks up at me when I place a hand on his shoulder, and we share a look.

A look of two people who, despite the difference in age and life experience, are kindred souls of sorrow and pain, who understand in that moment, what the other is feeling. I am sad to say it comforts me, that at least one person knows what I do, and that they are here for me, and for once, not against me.

I am not alone anymore.

Despite having Eragon here for me these last few months, he can't possibly understand the pain I have been in. He started with no family. Sure he had his uncle, his cousin and his aunt, but it is different.

I lost my mother, murdered coldly. My father hates me, and is probably plotting revenge on me now. My sister is gods knows where with my niece/nephew/half brother/sister on the way, and I don't even know if they are dead or alive.

But he knows.

The old man before me knows. He understands. I don't know who he lost, or what he has seen, but I vow to myself, that no matter what, I will be there for him. I will fight to protect him from further harm, as he has for me recently. I will learn from and about this man who seems to know more about my past than I do.

"_You will both know the truth about your parents soon enough."_

His lips draw up into a knowing smile, and we nod to each other.

I sit back down next to Ery, and lean back, relaxing, and mentally preparing for the journey ahead.

**Sorry it took so long, I had to seriously revise the plot because I left something huge out in the coming chapters and thought I should start leading into it with this one. **

**Did anyone catch it? I bet you did.**

**Any guesses on who her parents could be? (They're not mentioned by name in the series, and ne is completely OC so...)**

**Well, its spring break here, so expect some more updates this week. See ya soon!**


	11. Words and Weapons

**Sorry. There ya go. I know it has been forever, but I was, am, so busy with exams! I am keeping this short and sweet: I will write as much as I can, but the next few chapters are, in my opinion, a drag. I have already been working on writing some of the more interesting chapters later on, chaps 13ish and on, so be ready for the craziness. Let's go!**

I stare at the plains as we ride in an awkward silence. Eragon gave up on trying to make conversation hours ago, when he realised neither Brom nor I were in the mood to speak. Saphira flew close to us, near the ground to avoid detection by any unnoticed passersby on the open plains of Palancar Valley. My eyes wondered bored over the blank expanses, covered in dead yellow grasses with the occasional patch of unmelted snow. In the far distance, the tips of mountains reached the base of the curved horizon.

We had only been at it for a day, but _damn_, I was sick of this.

Everything had been quiet once we left, and we had one major conversation to discuss where we were going before everyone but a certain blonde gave up on speaking. We had set up camp, following Brom's directions, as he had done this before.

The clearing we had set up camp in was small, but large enough for Saphira to land. It was bisected by a large creek, which was shallow enough to wade across. another small expanse of grass stretched on the other side. The clearing was surrounded by tall trees, unhindered in their growth by humans, or any other creatures. I could see the beginnings of a sunset over their monstrous peaks.

Once the site was set up, Brom turned and marched into the woods with a strong emotion on his face, which, when he came back, I found to be determination. Then I noticed his hands behind his back. He slowly brought them forward, and I blinked at what I saw there.

Sticks. Not just any sticks. Three long, heavy, beating sticks.

I flinch back, trying to avoid being noticed. _Grow up. They won't hurt you._ Steeling my resolve, I wait to see what he will do with them. He tosses one to Ery and one to me, then speaks.

"We are fighting against dangerous foes, it is important you know how to defend yourselves."

"But we already know how to fight!" Eragon sputters indignantly and I sigh, knowing he is far from the truth. The only experience we have is backyard stick fighting, and even that we haven't done for years. Brom seems to notice my hesitance, and nods slightly to me.

"She knows how to pick her fights already. I see, however, that you need to learn to do the same," Brom states, getting into a stance.

"Show me what you've got."

"Piece of cake."

They hefted the heavy sticks and circled each other. To Eragon's surprise, and I will admit, mine as well, Brom move swift and lithe on his feet, shifting across the leafy ground soundlessly. Eventually, they grew tired of this and Eragon lunged, swinging his stick wildly. The older man blocked it with ease, controlled power fending off the younger warrior's attacks.

After a particularly sloppy swing from Eragon, Brom sidesteps and smacks him to the ground with a harsh blow to the back.

"First rule of combat: Never underestimate your opponent." Ery rolled to his feet again and got into a steadier stance, a scowl on his face.

"Are you trying to kill me?!"

No, but your enemies will. Which is why you need to be used to this, and learn to defend yourself. Again!" Even if Eragon had the chance to respond before Brom swung again, He wouldn't have. Brom's logic was undeniable.

Brom slowed the exercise down and began teaching Eragon moves and patterns, constantly reminding him to move his feet. I sat down against Saphira's belly, dropping my staff, and we watched.

_He isn't too bad at this._

_Yes, but he is arrogant, and that will get him killed. _We watch Brom thwack Eragon on his head before flicking his sword to hit his hip as well. Saphira growled in response, then spoke.

_Neither of you will be hurt with me around._

I smiled. Eragon and his family had been the only ones to ever truly care for me until a few months ago, but now I had my sister back. I had Eragon and Saphira. I had Brom. Even though I left behind almost everything I had ever known, I didn't feel alone. I feel liberated.

Those words, I decided, would be what pushed me forward. She would protect us, so I must fight.

The boys continued for a while, before Brom called a stop to their match. Eragon was bruised, battered and exhausted. Brom however, looked happy and normal, if a little breathless. He turned to and motioned me over.

I splashed across the creek, staff back in hand, and stood before him in the chilly evening air. He lifted his sword and nodded. We began.

I quickly noticed how clumsy I was with the large stick for a sword. After Brom caught my side for the fourth time, he stopped and marched to the edge of the clearing again. From the thick of the woods he drew another stick smaller, about the length of my forearm. He tossed that to me. I had to drop the larger stick to catch it.

"Lets try this again. I have a feeling you'll be a lot better with something smaller." I suppose he is right, smaller person, smaller weapon right?

We began circling again, and I found it a lot easier to move with something I couldn't trip over. For a change, I made the first move and slashed across his chest. To my surprise, he had a tougher time blocking this. We had found my weapon style.

I attacked and he blocked, and we continued, back and forth. Ducking and slashing, fighting and dodging. He landed plenty of hits on me, but each time, I would tighten my guard. After a hard slash at my shoulder, he called it quits and we sat down to eat.

Our meal was a measly handful of berries from a shrub nearby and a few strips of dried meat. It was dampened by the fact that Eragon could not keep his damned mouth shut. He kept complaining of pains and aches.

I got fed up.

I grabbed his hand, and looked him in the eyes, smiling sweetly.

"Eragon?" he hummed.

"If you don't stop complaining and eat, I'm going to chop your hand off so you actually have something to complain about." Then I kissed his cheek and went back to eating, while Brom and Saphira chuckled in the background.

That certainly shut him up.

After we snuffed the flame out, we all settled down. Eragon moved my bedroll next to Saphira's belly and we lay next to each other, a foot between, holding hands. While we had nothing left, we were still bound by our honor to be responsible in our relations. Now was not the time to get tangled too deep in romance.

But, as we watched the last light fade away, I knew it was too late for us.

**I wanted to end It here, but decided to continue because you were so patient. Love ya!**

The next few days of travelling were dreary, and I was getting tired of riding horseback. I couldn't complain though. My mind traveled as we did, remembering far off memories, or imagining distant futures. Where were we going, and why? What would we accomplish, and what would we do after?

I couldn't answer any of these questions for myself, so I deigned to ask about it later.

Our path took us to the edges of the Spine, just inside the woods as Saphira glides overhead. Often the only sound was her wings, and the horses hooves. We avoided travelers a all costs, but if we couldn't, Saphira would soar into the clouds, nothing but a speck blending into the skies far above.

After we passed through Therinsford, buying Ery new gloves and some supplies. We also stopped by the local blacksmith and bought two swords.

Eragon got a hand and a half sword with a simple leather grip. It was long, but not long enough to drag when he walked with it at his hip. The cross guard was simple, and curved away from the wielder's hand, the pommel a simple cube. Mine was, of course, not a sword (I'm much too clumsy to wield one). It was a beautifully crafted dagger, about the length of my forearm. I believe Brom was only interested in the expensive thing because of the interesting carving on the blade. When I asked about it he said not to worry. The cross guard was a flat oval disc to protect my hand, and the pummel was a crafted metal, shaped like talons or claws, encased around a dark, dark purple swirled with a light lavender in the stone.

"Charoite," the smith said when I inquired about it. "It was ordered by a nobleman, but he died not long after the purchase. It somehow found its way back. The stone has special healing properties, as the old man over there seems to have picked up on. I can see why he'd want you to have it doll."

Other than that, it was uneventful, and we went under the guise of a father, son, and cousin travelling together. I snickered constantly because Eragon kept trying to hold my hand, but couldn't if he wanted to keep the story up.

"We have to come up with a different lie," he told me once.

I laughed and nodded.

That night after training, we discussed our plans.

"So what are we doing? I understand we had to get away, and I get that we have to go somewhere, but..." I stared at the two in front of me.

"I have to avenge him. Garrow was the only family I had aside from Roran. He took care of me all my life, and I will not let his murder go unpunished. We will hunt those beasts... the Ra'zac, and make them pay." To my right Brom sighed, and his brows furrowed deep over his eyes, shadowing them.

"Revenge won't make you feel any better."  
>"Yes it will. It will allow Garrow to rest in peace, with them dead. It will help me rest easy knowing I changed something, and they can't hurt anyone else."<p>

_I need to clear my name of his death. _His mind's voice was sad and distressed, like the emotions flowing through our mental link.

"You do realize those things are older, smarter, darker and more magical beings than you, me and most other creatures in Alagaesia? And you, who is still learning how to wield a sword, with no training in the magic field at all, wants to fight them? Do you want to get killed?" Brom was at a normal volume when he started, but as his anger rose so did his voice. His voice was rough, and his eyes dark, angry.

"You may not understand, but I can't just let this go! He was like my father."

"And if you die?"

"It's not like it would matter much. My death wouldn't mean much to anyone but you guys with Garrow gone."

"How could you say that?" I shout, furious. "You are my best friend. I gave up everything to stay with you, and to come on this journey. It wasn't much, but my sister is out there, somewhere, with a child on the way. I should be with her, taking care of her. But I'm not! I came with you to protect you, to be with you damn it! I am not going to let you throw your life away for revenge!" I say as I stand up. The other two get to their feet as well, and Saphira raises her head.

"She is right. Not only that, but you have a duty. your dragon is the last female dragon. Have you ever wondered what happens to the other person in the bond when when one dies?"

"No... What happens?" He asks, glancing over to Saphira.

_They die in most cases, but others just go insane. A rare few are able to regain themselves before it is too late, but live on in sadness, emptiness._

He takes a moment for that to sink in, but Brom soon speaks.

"Could you do that to Saphira? Or let her entire species die out because you needed revenge, but weren't strong enough to live through it?"

"No, I wouldn't," he says reluctantly. "But I also don't know what I should do other than go after the Ra'zac. I think we should track them down first, and then decide on a course of action. I am sure we will learn some things along the way that will be useful to us."

I am surprised by his thoughtful answer to a seemingly simple question. Brom allows the argument to rest, so I do as well. We settle down against our little trees in the forest outside of Therinsford. As my eyes drift closed, I watch the clouds drift over a crescent moon.

**Now that we're here, you can choose to read or not. My brothers are both doing well now, thanks Payprklip, just so ya'll know, and I really do appreciate the support. **

**In other news, I took my english finals and let me tell you. That was the easiest final ever. It was literally a seminar, because of the style of class it was, and it was great. Everyone participated, and everyone got and A. Our final question was this: What were the differences and similarities in Epic and Tragic stories, and why are they so relatable? The moment we saw that, we jumped in. Nobody stopped to think, but the ideas that we flowed through were incredible. It fascinates me how deep thoughts in each being run deep in so many different directions when we let them. And how, no matter how long you have known some people, they always are able to see things in a way you can't/ don't. My favorite quote, " We read, listen to and view these stories, we live for just that one moment where we are free. There is no judgment, no thought, just the feeling." (~Ori) My friends afterward told me one thing I hadn't realized I had said that was actually pretty cool was, "We are all on the same track, life, but we are different. In the end though, we have all fought the same demons, just different forms. Same game, different levels." For that quote, my teacher actually gave me 125% on the final, putting my grade at 117% in her class at the end. Great way to finish that huh?**

**Well, I have math finals soon, I'm gonna study... maybe.**

**PS sorry about how long that AN was, I don't really talk to people about much.**

_**Lillian M.**_


	12. Saddles and Magic

"Saddle up kids, we have to move early, I have some things I want to do tonight."

Me and Eragon look at each other in confusion, but say nothing. We will get answers to our unasked questions later.

I hope.

After a quick breakfast of a few strips of jerky, we followed orders and got moving. It took us about ten minutes to be on the road again. Our horses trotted along the now open expanse of land. The trees had faded away after an hour of walking, forcing Saphira to take to the clouds. By midday I was utterly bored, and I could tell Ery was too.

So I decided to make it interesting.

Eragon's horse was walking in front of mine a few paces, so I tapped Tarpin's sides with my heels, moving him into a trot. When I reached Eragon's side, I slapped his horses flank, causing him to race forward. Eragon spun to me in confusion, giving me a glare, only to watch me fly passed him.

"You are so on!"

And so the race began. I raced forward on the empty plains, and urged Tarpin forward, faster, faster until it felt like we were flying. The ground raced under me, blurring and hazy. I glanced back to see Eragon trying to keep up, but failing. My horse was a speed demon.

I laughed, wholly and unrestricted for the first time since this whole mess began.

And it felt incredible.

I heard Eragon laugh as well, and in that moment knew I would not want to be anywhere else than here. Here with my best friend, my, as I refer to him, mentor, and one of two surviving dragons. I might be the only ordinary person here, but I am okay with that. I belong here, truly, and this was the first time _that_ has happened.

The laughter continued for a few minutes and I pulled the reigns to allowed Tarpin to slow. I patted his neck as he slowed to a walk breathing heavily. Eragon caught up and later so did Brom, who had kicked his horse into a light trot. He looked stern, but I could see the amusement in his dark eyes.

We continued along, light conversation floating through us, unlike most days. It was lovely to feel so jovial again. It reaffirmed the bond between everyone in the group. As we marched along, something came to my mind.

"Hey, Brom, how did you fix the scars on my back? I just remembered."

"Ah yes. I was hoping you would forget that. Why don't we make camp for a little lunch, and I can show you."

We stop for a while and Saphira flies back to rest with us. she drinks her fill from a nearby creek that snakes down the plains. Brom sets up a little fire pit and calls us over. He looks at the pile of sticks and speaks a lone word.

"Brisingr," he said, and the air around us shifted with some unseen force.

Then the sticks were aflame.

"How did you do that?" Eragon asked excitedly. I had to admit I was just as curious and excited about this strange new... occurrence as he was. Brom glanced between us.

"When the dragons roamed our world, magicians were everywhere. The bonds the riders shared changed them, and they had magic in their blood. They were able to control it, manipulate it. They could complete incredible tasks, but only with the amount of energy they had, and the limits of their imaginations. They passed the magic down to their children, and their children's children. It is all but gone now, but with you here, there is hope it could come back," he said, a dreamy hope in in his voice and eyes.

"Here, take this," he says. In Eragon's hand he had placed a small stone. Eragon looked up at Brom in confusion.

"Gather all of your strength, your energy, and focus on the stone. When you have it there and at your ready, say 'stenr risa.'" Brom showed us an example at the rock rose steadily over his hand, hovering about six inches above it.

I watched as Eragon's face scrunched up in intense focus, trying his hardest to center his energy. then, he said in a commanding tone:

"Stenr Risa!"

Everyone in the camp felt it I'm sure, the shiver of the air when he spoke the words. We stared expectantly at the pebble, waiting for the flight we thought it would take.

But it didn't.

It sat still, defiantly unmoving, disobeying his order. He glared at the rock in exasperation. I would have laughed at his expression if he hadn't turned to me at that moment. Noting my amusement, he decided to challenge me.

"As if you could do much better!"

"Watch yourself. Upsetting your girl is not an easy thing to fix," stated the old magician sagely. I laugh in my head at the way he classified me.

"She's not my girl!"

Everyone one silent.

In that silence, I could feel an inferno of fury rising inside.

"The hell do you mean by-"

"I didn't mean it like that! You know how much you mean to me. I just meant I don't own you. You're your own person." My fury was replaced with a familiar sense of joy and contentment.

Damned boy always knew what to say.

"Hm... I didn't think an idiot like you would be able to smooth that over! You have quite the way with words sometimes. Ha ha now if only you could show that amount of skill in training. Although... he could be on to something. would you like to give it a shot?" He asked, tossing me a pebble of my own. I stare at it for a few seconds, then nod once slowly.

I block out everything. The world ceased to exist, and time stopped. I reached within myself, delving into parts of my mind I had never seen. I felt every organ in my body, every pulsing vein, every breath. I found my energy, full of life, and thriving within me waiting to be accessed. I grasped hold of it, enjoying the feeling of being fully awake.

"Stenr risa," I whispered reopening eyes I hadn't realized were closed. I refocused in the world as the rock in my hand drew the energy I had a hold of and shook a tiny bit. Then, just as wobbly, it rose from my hand and hovered in the air. I focused on it for as long as I could. I slowly let it down when I began to feel drained.

I glanced around at the other three who were stunned in silence.

Saphira looked smug, a dragonesk smirk on her scaly lips. _You should never challenge a mighty female. She is sure to out do you every time. _Eragon looked shocked, and also a bit jealous of this new development. Brom was nodding, as if I had confirmed a suspicion of his.

"A full minute holding that stone up for a first try at magic. You, my dear, will be an incredible magician." I stared at him for a moment when I remembered something.

"I thought magicians were only supposed to be people who were riders, descendents of one, or elvish. How could I have this magic?" I ask between slightly labored breaths.

"Maybe being around Saphira when she hatched and made the bond with Eragon may have affected you as well," His words made sense, but still I had an inkling of doubt in my mind. I ignored it and accepted it, knowing I wouldn't be getting any more answers from the mysterious old man.

"Alright! What else do you have planned for us,old man?" I turned to Eragon and gave him a stern glance at the nickname he had used for Brom.

"Remember those hides we nabbed from Gedric? Can you grab those?" I nod and move over to the tack which we had previously removed from the horses. We had been travelling with them under the saddles as they were too large to put in the saddle bags. After gathering the three, I moved back over to them.

"Remember the first flight you took with Saphira? The chaffing in your legs is still healing, even now." Eragon nods at the painful memory and motions for Brom to continue. "I am going to teach you how to make comfortable riding saddles. Dragon scales are harsh and unforgiving and will tear through your skin during flight. The mighty riders of the past had luxury saddles made by the elves, but due to our situation, this will have to do."

He cut one hide into thick strips, and the others into shapes that made sense to only the eldest of our quartet, as Saphira was now watching in interest. He explained that these would be used in a pattern to put together the saddle.

"Much like a sewing pattern, correct?" Brom nodded. I knew I needed to pay extra attention because I was the only one of us younger kids who have any experience, thus it made most sense to me.

Soon, as he began arranging it I began catching on and helped sew it up. The finished product was alright, if not a little sloppy. It didn't matter as long as it held together though. We lifted it onto Saphira's back as she knelt for us. Brom nudged Eragon forward and he glanced back.

"Try it out, it's your destiny, and yours alone to ride the skies with her. She chose you, not any of us."

_Sometimes I wish I had picked you._ She whispered into my mind causing me to snicker. Eragon shrugged his shoulders and hopped on, and the moment he was secure, Saphira threw her body into the air. Her magnificent wings flapped mightily, sending a gush of wind. I laughed and ran to my horse. I threw his saddle, and swung up.

"Catch up with us ok?" Brom nodded and smiled as he saw the freedom in my eyes at the sight of the last rider soaring overhead.

I released my hair from its neat braid and spurred the horse forward to chase the dragon. He seemed put off by her, as we had only been travelling a short time, but eventually Followed my commands and soon we were flying too.

The wind rushed through my hair, whipping it in every direction. It was in my eyes, mouth, and despite that I laughed. This was better than our race earlier. This was real freedom, watching the boy, nay, man I love flying above on such a fearsome creature. To know I would be fighting along his side for what we know is right. To finally have escaped the prison I had lived in for all of my life.

I was finally free.


	13. Almost

**I just noticed I left out the part where Brom gets Snowfire, which I can't believe I did, so I'm gonna find some way to get him in the story later. I really just didn't ant to write Therinsford in.**

Ery's POV

We had been traveling for about three weeks now, and Brom had mentioned us passing through Yazuac. There had been strange markings on the ground a ways back where Brom had mutter something to himself, but the only word I had caught was Ra'zac, which was enough incentive for me to follow him silently. Since then our pace had increased dramatically and the horses were wheezing from the exertion, and our moods had grown somber.

Brom had ordered Saphira to skirt wide around the town, easily done now that the storm that had threatened us for days was gone. Saphira had griped about having to hide quite so often, stating she was a dragon, not a criminal. However, when the time came, she as she was told, knowing Eragon could contact her if need be.

Now, as we approached the city, I wasn't sure we should even be here. The streets were silent, desolate. No dogs barked, no children laughed. Not even movement beyond the shuttered windows of rickety houses. The sound of our horses hooves sounded out of place in the silence of the town. I pulled my bow from my back and notch an arrow, preparing to meet whatever caused this.

We came to a corner of the town square, where Brom held up his hand for us to stop and dismount. Elaina and I followed suit and he peaked around the corner. I watched his expression morph into one of rage and despair.

"Eragon," he spoke so softly his voice was a whisper in the still air. "Get on your horse and leave. Now."

"Brom why?" He turned to me and looked at the ground. I could see the indents in the ground, fresh, but oddly shaped and not like anything I'd ever seen before. I saw what he did in those few seconds, but did not understand.

"Those are Urgal footprints, very fresh. They are still here. I would rather you not see this." I ignored his and stepped from behind the building and looked on in horror.

There, in the middle of the town square, were the people. All together, in a sadistically neat pile. Their eyes were gouged out and weapons littered the bodies I could see. The men seemed to lay over the women, having tried to protect them. Blood had drained from them over the others' corpses and what little flesh was bare was pale, too pale. Worst of all though, was the newborn atop of the pile, skewered through its belly with a long black barbed spear.

I promptly leaned over and threw up. Elaina came to see if I was alright but she soon saw what I did. She was more composed, and had obviously seen more heinous, gory scenes than I had. She solemnly nodded her head, then helped me right myself. I looked above at the carrion birds circling in the sky, waiting for their meal to be abandoned. One brave bird alighted the pile and stared at me. I angled my bow and shot it down.

"Don't waste anymore arrows boy, I fear we may soon need them..." He trailed off, glancing around quickly. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw a shadow move, and only had time to shout a warning before she was bowled over by a burly, heavy creature. I knock him off, she stands and I grab her by the hand. Brom was occupied by three other creatures, but yells to us anyways.

"Run you fools, I will be fine!"

I throw her up into the saddle and get onto my horse, spurring it forward. I shoot an arrow at the Urgals as we pass, but I see an urgal poised to lop Brom's head off and I don't think. I don't breathe. There is a moment of nothing.

As his arm is coming down, I pull back an arrow and shout with all my might, unknowingly grasping for steady, flowing life forced within me.

"BRISINGR!"

I loose the arrow and watch as the head of Brom's would be murderer explodes, and somehow, the magic spreads and all of the urgals are on fire and screaming in their strange guttural voices.

Then something hits me like a freight train and I pass out, with the sensation of falling sweeping over me.

Elaina's POV

"Eragon!" I dive for him from my saddle and catch him before he hits the ground. There is no time. I haul him onto my horse, grabs his horse's reins, then climb up behind him. As we begin to gallop full speed I call out with my mind.

_Saphira, we have been ambushed, get over here now before this damned fool dies!_

There is no reply, but a thunderous roar is heard in the distance. I nudge the horses forward faster, but an urgal rounds a corner too swiftly for me to dodge and catches me heavily in the side with a wild swing of his sword. I do not slow.

As soon as I break free of the town, Saphira lands. Her head snakes towards me and she growls at the sight of an unconscious Eragon.

_Both of you will get on my back now and Brom will lead the horses. You will explain what happened on the way._

_Are you sure you can carry both of us? _I ask already carrying Ery's limp body over to her and strapping him into the seat. She just nods and I climb on as well. Brom bursts out and grabs the horse's' reins as Saphira launches her body into the air. I scream louder than I ever had at the weightless feeling.

_What happened to the fool?_

_Things got bad, and he used magic to kill most of the urgals._

_Urgals?_

_The things that attacked us. _I hiss at the harsh pain in my side as Saphira battles the gusts of wind, jerking and shifting beneath me.

_Are you alright?_ She turns her head around and her eyes widen when she sees the blood pooling through my shirt, falling in heavy droplets to the ground. My head is pounding from the blood loss, but I push it aside and focus on keeping Eragon steady.

_We need to land Elaina._

_You will keep flying until we are safely away from those who would do us harm._

_We are landing and you don't get a say in it. You are both in unfit conditions to be traveling, much less flying at such high altitudes. _ She dives so suddenly the change in altitudes makes my ribcage throb where the monster had carved into it with his sword and my ears popped under the pressure. I hugged Eragon's form to keep from getting blown off into the air. Slowly she opens her wings, gently descending before alighting on the ground.

"It won't do us much good landing anyways when we have nobody to care for us, oh mighty dragon," I wheeze out, trying to breathe through the pain. Climbing down I leave the straps on Eragon and dig through the medical supplies. I find a roll of bandages and quickly remove my shirt and wrap my torso as best I can and grunt as I pull the bandage tighter.

_I am going to transfer some of my energy into Eragon, maybe he can help you._

_No I don't need him to see this and worry._

_Too late,_she said as Eragon stirred upon her back. He sat up blearily, but caught sight of the already reddening bandages, undid his restraints to come help.

"What happened Elaina? Where are we? Where is Brom?" he asks as he helps me sit down. He layers more bandages and I gesture to the approaching speck that was the old man.

"After you pulled your little stunt, I had to drag your sorry ass out of there, and along the way, ended up playing tag with an urgal and a sword. Thanks for that by the way."

"Sorry, I just-"

"Do you understand you could have died?! Neither of us has any concept of how to use magic, or how much we can use at a time, and you wanna just throw it around randomly in a fight? What the hell? I-" I shouted, tears filling my eyes. In the end I broke off coughing, something was in my lungs, and it wasn't going away. _You've had worse, and there are larger problems at hand._ He gave me a worried look, but I turned my head away. "I could have lost you," I whispered, turning to where he sat behind me, now finished securing my bandages. I looked into his eyes as my cheeks were marked by trails of water, though from emotion or my earlier coughing fit... "_I cannot lose you._"

With that he pulled me to him and I sobbed into his chest without my shirt on, which was how Brom found us. I was only kept decent by the bandages around my chest, but he said nothing. I stayed like this for another hour, just crying as the weight of everything in the past few months settled fully into my mind. I couldn't get the picture of that baby in the pile out of my mind, wondering if my niece or nephew would end up like that. _No, I won't let that happen. I will end this war soon so they can live in peace as a family._

I sat up then, and slipped my shirt on, aware of the eyes watching me. Instead, I pulled out my sword and began to fight an invisible foe. I danced swift and smooth, so elegantly, dodging and twisting, locked in my own world. Finally when Brom called for a meal, I paused and ate swiftly then resumed my work. Probably not a great idea with my wound, but enemies would not stop fighting because they cause me pain. I would have to push through it. So I did.

Then that fool Eragon jumped in front of me with his sword. I was so not in the mood to deal with him right now, so I attacked furiously, only to be met blow for blow. I could feel my anger surging, and I pushed harder, forcing him on the defensive. I used every trick I knew, and finally managed to catch him.

"Perhaps now would be a good time to stop you, before this gets out of hand..." Brom said. I immediately dropped my weapon and settled into my bedroll. Then annoyed with the way it clung to my sweaty form, threw my shirt away with a growl. At their incredulous looks I spoke.

"A true warrior has no shame, especially when it comes to their body. Modesty cannot exist in times of war. Besides you have both already seen me shirtless before." Then I flipped onto my side. "And yes Brom, I got that from some of your old stories. I now see what you mean," I said then promptly fell asleep.

What I didn't see was the strange mix of sadness and pride in Brom's eyes.

Eragon's POV

"She is right you know." Brom spoke, quietly when we were sure she had fallen asleep. Saphira must have told him of our conversation. "You are one of the last riders now. The only one alive right now who could ever bring the race of dragons back from extinction. You are young, and have much to learn. You cannot just run off and try to kill everything that gets in your way, and certainly not with weapons you have yet to master or even understand," he points between me and Saphira. "If you had died today, doing something reckless and stupid I might add, so would your dragon. The world could be forever lost in darkness. And while I understand your need to avenge Garrow, I wonder if he could be better honored by you winning this silent war and saving the country from the oppression, the tyrant who caused his death, not just his murderer. By doing it when you are stronger, older, and avenge more than his death, but the near extinction of a race."

I mulled it over in my mind and the thread of emotions coming from Saphira showed the same process, but I still felt traces of worry and anxiety from knowing I _had _almost died.

_They are both right. If you keep doing such reckless things, I will have no choice but to hide you away in the mountains until the war is over. I have a duty as the last female dragon to rebuild my race, and I will do it at any cost. _

_You wouldn't leave Elaina behind though, right?_

_If I have to to keep you safe I will. I love the girl, and I know you do too, but your safety comes before all else. The weight of the world is on our shoulders and there are few ways for us to resolve it. _

I was silent for a few moments, thinking things over silently.

_What did Brom mean by saving the empire from tyranny? I've never heard of the king doing anything bad._

"That's because you've never been outside of your tiny town to see the despair of the people in the large cities. Children live on the streets, men and women work finger and bone to set food on the table. Your life was so simple. That has changed though..." Brom spoke quietly with a sad tone of a man who has lived through many hardships. I had seen him like this before. He would drink and drink til he forgot the world and we would take him home to rest. Not anymore though. There was something else there, a hope. He believed we had the strength to do this, to change the world for the better.

_Saphira._

_Yes little one? _

_I think we are headed in the wrong direction. _

_I agree. Where are we headed then?_

"Brom, do you know anyone who might fight the king's rule with us?"

"I do. Though to find their location, we will have to visit an old friend of mine first."

"Who? Where are they?"

"The Varden. They have opposed the king for generations but have never openly faced his army in battle. However if you were to fight by their side, they might stand a chance. But to find out where they are we have to go to Teirm to get some information. They may have moved since I last heard from them, and I wouldn't mind talking to an old...friend of mine. I'm surprised the old fool hasn't keeled over yet," he chuckled. "Ah, well I guess we can find out when we get here. I suppose it'll be a short ride from here if we angle ourselves more southwest..."

I stopped listening as he began pouring over the maps. Instead, I moved over to lean against Saphira's armored stomach, and listen to the sounds of the night, as well as my companions' breathing. I could tell each of them apart by how they sounded. That's when I caught something. Elaina, her breathing was a little heavier than normal, and seemed troubled. _Probably just in a lot of pain with that wound of hers, nothing to be worried about. _

_I hope so little one. Get some rest now._

The last sight that graced my sight was of her beautiful face still slightly scrunched up in pain with bangs resting softly over her closed eyes.

This would be the first night I dreamt of the girl.


	14. Dreams or Memories?

Eragon's POV

_I blinked and opened my eyes to an unfamiliar room. My body doesn't respond to my command for it to move, not even a head turn. I settled for viewing what was in front of me. The room, a cell, I now realized, was empty. It was dark, with no windows and seemingly no light. As my eyes adjusted I could see a cot in the corner, and splashes of wet ground, still drying but obviously pretty old. I sat for a few moments contemplating what it could mean._

_Then, suddenly, as if sensing my thoughts, the door, invisible when closed, burst open shedding light on a figure, which was thrown in onto the floor. The tiny form was clothed in a ragged leather and black cloth ensemble, seeming to not even be meant for clothes. Long black hair flew around the head as the person landed harshly, unable to help itself, for its hands and legs are bound. _

_After a few moments lying there, its captors making crude jokes and laughs at the door, it moved. Its hands maneuvered under it, and the pale bare arms revealed bruises and cuts and burns, more horrible than I'd ever seen. It pushed up with lean muscles and into a sitting position. The hair fell away, revealing an angular face, marred in its current state. Blood and grime from the floor had stayed from her fall, a harsh cut above her eyebrow bled profusely into her eyes, a stark contrast to their vibrant emerald. Her angular face was set in a fierce, angry scowl, and if looks could kill, the men at the door would've fallen over dead by now. Her eye shape actually made her look almost feline in her beauty._

_The door closed again leaving us in shadows of this prison. As she stared at the door, I wondered what she could've done to get here. Her hand dragged the other to push her hair behind an ear, a _pointed _ear._

She's an elf!

_She pushed herself off and looked to me, unsteady on her unhealthily small limbs, malnourished and beat up. I was surprised not only by her poor state, but how her gaze locked on mine. _

"_You must help me. I won't last much longer."_

I woke with a start that morning and quickly got started getting ready as to deter thoughts of the strange dream.

We were moving swiftly over the land, pushing the horses to our limits, having Saphira practice flying as fast as she could and swiftly looping around to do it again, and trying all kinds of flight maneuvers to test her agility when we could. for now I remained with the others on the ground because it would be suspicious for an old man and young woman to be traveling alone together. Along the way we discussed the fine lines of many things like magic, strategy and the ancient language. Whenever he could, he would tell us words in the ancient language.

I glanced over at Elaina, who had decided to cut all of her shirts into half shirts and just keep her stomach wrapped in bandages the whole time. We had bought a few new rolls of bandages that she has been interchanging and washing over her wound every now and then. Brom had decided to let it heal on its own, though it would leave a nasty scar. Elaina then had commented that it wasn't like she didn't have any scars already. Everyone had gone silent and refused to say anything. Her breathing was still troubled.

It worked well with her full form though, because her pants accentuated her hips and puffed out loosely around her calves, where they were tied off tightly to avoid being frayed, or caught on pieces of brush. Their brown only a few shades darker than her skin made the blue of her shirt and the warm brown of her eyes stand out dramatically.

I turned over to Brom, tearing my eyes from her form.

"So Brom, now that we kinda know what the stuff is about, where does magic come from? I have seen you use it, and I have seen Elaina use it, and I have used it... But why? Why doesn't everybody use it?"

"Why doesn't everybody just become a dragon rider and live happily ever after? Not everyone can. Every Rider in history has had the ability because their dragons affect their bodies and minds in a way we still do not fully understand an-"

"So that means Galbatorix can use magic!"

"Of course. That's what makes him so powerful, why nobody has been able to defeat him. While the elves can use magic, They have nowhere near the amount of control or sheer power that a rider has. It is for that reason they have not come out of hiding. They fear their races total annihilation, what Galbatorix did to the dragons he would do to them. They are a threat to his reign, so he would not hesitate to bring an end to them. I do not blame their hesitance," he sighed but looked up at me from his horse. "I think once we get word to them from the Varden though, their silence might change. Everything might change...And if things go the way I think they will, you need to be ready. I have a new thing I want to try with the three of you today as it will be undoubtedly an important thing for you to know."

Elaina and I shared concerned glances, then looked back at Brom.

"I am going to touch your minds, you have to try to keep me out. Focus so intently on something I cannot access any part of your mind except what you are focused on."

Suddenly there was pressure on my mind, and he was flipping through memories, backwards in time. He was getting closer to the memory of the Nights Elaina spent at my house before all of this had happened. Images that I tried to hold onto fluttered by but were quickly pushed back by the probing mind. I had to stop him, so I threw up the most vibrant, colorful image I could.

It was when we were thirteen, Roran, Elaina and I had escaped from work in the fields and were playing out in the woods at a clearing with a small creek. They had splashed into the water and were having at each other sending flecks of water everywhere, the tiny droplets catching the last rays of sun in mid air. Autumn leaves danced as they fell toward the ground, a beautiful array of greens, yellows, oranges and reds. I had never seen them smile so brightly.

The probe nudged at it trying to get past, but he was stopped he pushed harder, but I held my ground. He pushed harder and harder but I held strong. We had stopped moving forward, focusing on using our minds. Soon enough, ,feeling exhausted, I dropped the image and welcomed him. Thankfully he let go of his grip on my mind, but whispered to me still, _that was quite good for a first try. What a beautiful image to use as well._

He turned to Elaina and they stared intently on each other for a few minutes. Elaina's face was impassive at first, but soon enough her face scrunched in pain and anger. She gave a growl and her face became fierce as Brom's face became one of shock.

"Elaina..."

"I know," she said, turning her head to the side. I glanced between them and was completely confused at the look in Brom's eyes. He looked so sad and piteous, whilst Elaina had closed herself off, eyes blank. I knew that look.

"I'm sorry. I should have known not to push too far. Just... I am so sorry, I didn-"

"Just leave it."

She sat in silence and her horse dredged on until she stopped him. Saphira suddenly swooped down and landed next to her, and Elaina stood and leapt from the horse's saddle to hers. Then they were off. I watched Saphira dart like an arrow ahead of us, and a second after they had lifted off the ground something wet hit my face. I looked into the sky, but no clouds were there. Touching the wet spot the tear on my cheek, I wondered what had made her so upset.

"Brom, what did you see?"

"There are secrets in her mind yet untold. Don't push her for answers Eragon. Let her be."

I knew better by now than to argue with Brom, or mess with Elaina when she got like this.

But what made her that way?

Elaina's POV

Tears flowed freely down my cheeks as we flew, not holding on long as the chilling air whipped them away to the ground below. The images of my mother bloodied and disembodied, blue lipped from the death she had greeted to protect me... It was my fault, not an animal. My monster of a father had attacked her when she defended me and it had gone to far. He had killed her, and for cover, dragged her up into the creek to make it look like an accident.

_No, it wasn't your fault. It was your coward father. You couldn't have done anything to prevent it,_ Brom had whispered to me in my mind when he saw that train of thought, but I had quickly pushed him out from seeing anymore thoughts or memories, unknowingly doing what he had wanted in the first place.

I closed my eyes and stopped shutting the memory out.

"_Mama look what Ery gave me! He called it a necklace! He made it out of beads and fabric flowers from the traders!" I smiled brilliantly up at her, her brown eyes shining like diamonds. The bruise on her cheek did nothing to mar the beauty of her smile, dimpled, full cheeks puffing like rounded full plums. She engulfed me in a hug, her skin rough by the scars on her arms, which I knew marred more than them alone. _

"_Little Nina, it's so beautiful! would you like me to help you put it on?" I nod, finding the clasp too hard to figure out for myself. Eragon had said he asked Horts and his sons for help making it. I turned around, and she knelt to my height by the front door where I had just barged into the house. The pleasant aroma of our soup cooking in the kitchen filled my nose as I breathed deeply in contentment. When her hands dropped to my shoulders, I turned._

"_How do I look?" _

"_Like a princess," she said. I laughed then, still smiling, dragged her over to the bench in our living room. _

"_Momma, will you do my hair? I want to look like you! Your hair is so beautiful!" Her brown hair, streaked with white from her age, and the stress of our everyday lives. Still, it shown in the light, and was soft enough to make all of the other women of the village jealous of it. She had it braided into a loose, puffy braid, which trailed down from the crown of her head to wrap around to her other shoulder, dropping over the curve of her hips, accentuating her slim, willowy form. _

_She sat with me and told me stories of when she was a girl, her family, and her sister, who I sadly would probably never meet. As her fingers combed through my hair, soothing me, they wove, in and out, creating the same beautiful plait she herself wore._

"_Why can't I meet her mother?"_

"_I moved away when I was young. I was adventurous, and it cost me much..." She trailed off in sadness, and she sounded near tears when she spoke next, her fingers reaching the end of my long hair. "My dear sister, how I miss her. She was so beautiful even for one so young. I had hoped to watch her grow up much like my parents watched me. She was only six years younger, but I miss her dearly. Now I do not know if she would even want me back."_

_I turned around swiftly and gave her the most severe look I could muster to counter her tears._

"_Of course she would want you back momma! She is your sister. If she loves you enough she would take you back." The sound of footsteps made us both pause and she leaned forward to block papa's view of me. A shiver ran through my body, and as he sneered I leaned in closer to my mother's comforting form. Over her shoulder, I could see his sneering, unshaven face._

"_Why would anyone want a sniveling whore like you?" I could feel my fear turning to anger as he began a tirade about my mother. His words were angry and false and the fury rising in my mind was making me see red. "I bet that little wimp behind you isn't even mine with all of the men you sleep with. Tell me, whos is she? Horst? Maybe that Brom? Or maybe Garrow came here and-"He was cut off as I pinched his knee as hard as I could and began yelling._

"_Leave her alone! You know none of that is true! You're just a big bully!" His hand reached out and a sharp pain agonized my cheek before my mother dragged me behind her again and slapped him back. There was a terse silence where what she did began to dawn on her face, but I could only tell because her eyes widened. I glanced at my father to see him red in the face, eyes alight with fire._

_He lunged for her so suddenly I didn't see it happen, only heard the crash of the aftermath. Papa's hand crushed her throat as he held her to the ground, and dragged a knife he keeps in his belt down her neck, chest, shoulders. He plunged it thrice into her side, and her screams echoed eternally through my head. I fell to my knees and wept, closing my eyes and Sarah came into the room. Her eyes swept over the happenings and landed on me, but I did not know. I only looked up when the noise had stopped. But not for that no. Something wet was creeping through the knees of my pants. I looked down to them._

_The blood, fresh and still flowing from my mother's lifeless body as my father continued to beat her, had flowed across the floor to me and seeped through my clothes._

_My ears had stopped working and my wails went unheard as my sister too fell to the ground and wept until our father told us to never speak of this and carried her out to the river._

_I watched through holes in our walls as her body drifted through the waters, icy and frigid in the cold of spring, and I could almost swear her mouth twitched into a smile, even in death remaining radiant. _

_Soon enough my vision was gone with tears clouding it too much for me to make out shapes and colors and I slept in my sister's arms as she wept. We spent years lamenting the loss of the only sanity we had in our world of sorrow and depression. _

_Her beautiful smile would never again greet me in the morning._

_Her brown eyes would never sparkle at the sight of me._

_Her laugh would never tinkle past my ears at my graceless stumbles._

_**She was gone.**_

_**Forever.**_

We flew for hours as my sobs continued, many miles ahead of the men. Saphira's gentle hums whistled passed me on the wind every now and then as she glided forward. My tears froze to my cheeks as the chill of the altitude reached them, but I payed them no mind, only leaning further into the saddle on the dragoness back. The ride was smooth but did nothing to still my heavy beating heart.

Saphira told me of old happy memories of us a few months ago, frolicing in the woods, or her first catch, or when we scared Ery by running away for a few hours on a hunting trip. They too did little to ease my heavy heart, the memory still drifting at the back of my mind. Something about it wasn't right... it kept making me thing of Brom and Sara's cryptic words. What did he mean about my parents? I knew who they were. An abusive drunk and a kind, beautiful, _dead_ woman. And Sara's words... where to start... They were familiar, and I had no idea what they meant or how I knew them.

The dragoness landed in a small alcove of trees,slowly and gently. We were both very tired, albeit in different ways. I stay laying on her back as she settled, until she nudged me.

_Dear you have to get down. _

_No_

She lifted me up instead by the collar of my shirt, and dragged me off, setting me gently by her side. I snuggled in close, despite being frustrated at being forced to move. Her long neck snaked around so her head was resting beside me and she put a wing over us.

_Go to sleep, little one, you've had a long day. We will go find the boys later._

**Oh my gosh guys, I am so sorry for leavin you hanging, but this was a nice meaty chapter... Kind of. I'm really excited though because we are getting close to the good parts, but that also means I have to start setting the scene for that and thats rough because even I'm not sure what's gonna happen. I mean I have a basic idea like Elaina...**

**Just kidding, wait and see. Love ya!**


	15. Fading

The next few days were long. We travelled quite a distance, and learned many things. we lived for the moment, and hunted for our own food. We trained with our sword and dagger, fighting and working until we were exhausted. After, Brom would teach us more words in the ancient language, and as we rode during the day, we practice our magic, our endurance. Also, Eragon practiced many, many flight maneuvers, ones that Brom thought up on the spot.

Eragon's skill with magic certainly progressed much faster than mine, but that is not to say that I too didn't gain skill.

By the end of the week, Eragon could keep three small stones hovering in the air for a good hour. I could only do two, but from what Brom says of human magicians, even that was impressive. However, whilst Eragon progressed much quicker in matters of the mind, my skill and advancement far surpassed his in physical matters. Maybe it was the years of 'sparring,' or trying to dodge my father's angry fists, but I was quite quick on my feet and after the first few beatings from Brom to learn technique he put us up against each other. Let's put it like this. . .

I annihilated Eragon.

I moved faster, was less clumsy, and more sure in my attacks.

We still spar together, but often once Ery gets too tired to continue, Brom pushes me. Urges my skills to grow more and more with the unfamiliar dagger. He knew how resolved I was to be able to protect the boy, the last hope for the world. He means everything to me, and I know I might not be always able to protect him, but I could sure as hell try. Many people would think it's wrong for the girl to protect the guy, but Eragon can use all the help he can get.  
>Now we were nearing Teirm, having decided against Dras Leona due to the dangers, and rumor of the king's fast approaching trip there. It wasn't worth the risks. We had stuck close to the mountains and eventually cut across them, and were once again emerging into the foothills at this point in time, sticking close to the Toark River.<p>

When at a distance to nearby civilizations, Saphira flew alongside us, splashing in the river, betraying the youth she still was. She often pretended to be tougher, more mature, in ways she was, but she was also still young. As Eragon and I are. We too get into trouble with Brom sometimes in town for stupid things we do. As we got closer, the ground became more moist and mossy, and a thick fog rolled through the air.

Now however, we are all starkly silent, just cresting a hill overlooking the great city, and the ocean below as light spills over the horizon where the sun is sinking behind the blue water. The sight was magnificent and imposing, and I glanced to the side at my male counterparts. One seemed indifferent, as I knew he had seen this sight before, but the other, younger man had his mouth agape and eyes wide open as he stared in awe. It was certainly amusing, but the striking sight before us could elicit awe from anyone who had not beheld a large city such as this beforehand. Or maybe the large body of water beyond was the most mesmerizing... I smiled at his wondrous face, his emotions always so open to the world.

_He will one day get himself into trouble with it. _Saphira whispered into my mind. I could not deny this truth and instead chose to remain silent. I turned to continue staring out at the city. Now Saphira rested in a clearing behind the hill. The river ran nearby and she was content to take a good rest after the long travel. She knew more trouble would come, as we all did, and wanted to rest for as long as possible. Time like this would be precious to us for the coming months. We decided to rest along with her tonight, the last time we would be able, and spent the night only resting. No sparring, no hunting. No stressing. Just resting for a while before life gets crazy again. Because it sure as hell will.

The night passed in silence, sitting (in Eragon and I's case, snuggling) by the fire eating a soup I had made of what vegetables we had left and a rabbit that had unluckily wandered into our camp. The peaceable silence was relaxing, and I felt my eyes drifting, my heart rate slowing. Eragon shifted beside me putting an arm around my shoulder.

I flinched, but relaxed at the contact.

He was frowning when I looked up at him, but he didn't say anything. I knew it bothered him when I did things like that, but it's instinct. Brom noticed the looks we had on our faces.

"You know she can't help it."

"I'm not mad at her at all. I'm mad at the guy who messed up something so beautiful. You don't deserve any of the things he did to you."

"It's alright Eragon. It can't be helped."

"She is right Eragon. The past is gone, and we must move on. Look at it this way: The fact that she is always aware of her surroundings and reacting to them can save her from incidents on a battlefield. She will probably react faster than most. While it's tragic how she came to this state, we must take any advantage we can against our enemies."

He huffed grumpily and kissed my forehead, then stood and lay against Saphira's stomach. I stared into the fire for a while as Brom shifted to go to sleep.

"One last thing. When we get into the city, we will assume alias. I'm Neal, Eragon is my nephew, Evan, and you, his girlfriend, Elise."

Long after the other's snores filled the air, sleep refused to overcome me, and I decided to simply stay up and keep watch. I revelled in the still of the night, so quiet in comparison to home. No crashes, screams, bottles breaking or thumps of hits landing. It was almost unsettling if it weren't for the peace of the opposition. I huddled up closer to the dying embers, soaking in their warmth and hummed a song from a memory. It was so distant, blurred. Even the face and soft voice of the woman I sang it for were beginning to fade. The song I wrote, burned in my mind, but my own voice faded, along with the voice that sometimes sang along.

It brought tears to my eyes. Hopefully singing the song would bring something back.

_Four years old with my back to the door_

_All I could hear was the family war_

_Your selfish hands always expecting more_

_Am I your child or just a charity ward?_

_You have a hollowed out heart_

_But it's heavy in your chest_

_I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless_

_Hopeless, you're hopeless_

_Oh, father, please, father_

_I'd love to leave you alone_

_But I can't let you go_

_Oh, father, please, father_

_Put the bottle down_

_For the love of a daughter_

_Oh_

_It's been five years since we've spoken last_

_And you can't take back_

_What we never had_

_Oh, I can be manipulated_

_Only so many times,_

_Before even "I love you"_

_Starts to sound like a lie_

_You have a hollowed out heart_

_But it's heavy in your chest_

_I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless_

_Hopeless, you're hopeless_

_Oh, father, please, father_

_I'd love to leave you alone_

_But I can't let you go_

_Oh, father, please, father_

_Put the bottle down_

_For the love of a daughter_

_Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?_

_How could you push me out of your world,_

_Lied to your flesh and your blood,_

_Put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved?_

_Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?_

_How could you throw me right out of your world?_

_So young when the pain had begun_

_Now forever afraid of being loved_

_Oh, father, please, father_

_I'd love to leave you alone_

_But I can't let you go_

_Oh, father, please, father_

_Oh, father, please, father_

_Put the bottle down_

_For the love of a daughter_

_For the love of a daughter_

_(For the love of a Daughter by Demi Lovato, Acoustic)_

I continued to stare in silence into the flames trying to piece back together the face of the woman I should never forget, and found it harder and harder to do. I could remember bits and pieces, a smile here, a look of love in her eyes after I did something new. Never a full face though. Always fragmented.

I began hyperventilating at the thought of having truly forgotten my mother.

_Calm down, maybe it's just that you're exhausted. Yeah. A couple of hours of rest on your way into the city and everything will come back._

I stayed up the rest of the night still disturbed, and trying to remind myself of things about her. Long, brown wavy hair like mine. Slim build, very willowy. A soft voice, brilliant smile, even through the tears and bruises around it, telling me it would be okay. Brown eyes, and pale skin. Something about those eyes, even whilst beautiful on her, had never truly fit her...

**Eragon's POV**

She was silent. Pale.

We all spent the morning that way, noticing her sombre mood the moment each of us had woken up. Despite the pale shade, her eyes were sunken, dark circles rimming them. She looked exhausted, I could tell by her movements and the sighs between tasks. I wondered if she had slept at all last night.

I already knew the answer.

Once everything was packed I saw her walk to her horse, and as she put her foot in the stirrup, I helped lift her, not wanting her to strain herself anymore. She tries to hide it, but Brom and I have both noticed how her breathing had never completely healed, and she still was wrapping her wounds from Yazuac. It concerned both of us and it had been an unspoken agreement to have her seen by a doctor while in Teirm. Surely all of this stress was not doing her any favors.

She remained silent and nodded in thanks, before she leans forward against the horse's neck, and closes her eyes, once again sighing.

"Get some sleep Nina, I will wake you when we enter the city."

Again a nod. She was already drifting.

I smiled, a sad sort of smile. I knew the reasons for such lost sleep, I had never been a heavy sleeper. I heard the songs she sang at night. I grabbed her horses lead, mounted my horse and we were off. I waved to Saphira. I would come back to see her tomorrow. Right before I turned around, she blew little puffs of smoke from her nose smugly. I blinked in surprise.

"Brom, should Saphira be able to do that right now?"

"Given her age, not really, but I believe under the circumstances and amount of exercise she is getting, it may be triggering premature growth cycles, as to accommodate for the stressful situations she finds herself in; It is a type of defense mechanism."

I nod. There are many things I wanted to ask, but I knew it was best to remain quiet, especially as we got closer and closer to the main road leading to Teirm. The tall, white all stood strong and stark against the dark grey sky, vigilant and intimidating the city's visitors and gates were flanked by four guards on each side, and people flowed through slowly, trickling in and dispersing throughout the city. As we approached, I glanced over at Elaina. Surely the bustle of the city would wake her, no need for me to bother her.

I was wrong though.

Even after we passed through the gates, earning quizzical glances from the guards, probably thinking us kidnappers, she remained asleep. Voices and shouts filled the air, animals wailing their pleas, and young children playing in the slums of the lower ring did not wake her. Well she needed the rest. Only when Brom decided to stop in a tavern and ask around for a friend in the city did I wake her.

I did so by kissing her cheek.

"What," she snapped groggily, but smiled slightly at the gesture.

"You need to wake up, we are stopping at a tavern. Come on, I will buy you breakfast." She nods and climbs down, but stumbles. I wrap my arm around her waist, chuckling, and guide her inside to the bar. She plopped heavily into the seat beside Brom and I seated myself on her other side, already noticing some of the interested glances from the other bar occupants. It made me uncomfortable and I glared at each one until they looked away. I was just grateful that Elaina seemed oblivious to it.

The mood she was in, she would probably get into a fight with some of them...

"We will take two ales and a water, sir. and also whatever warm food you'd serve to weary travelers." Brom ordered for us, and I smiled at the way the girl between us brightened at the mention of food. I shook my head and took a sip of the ale sat in front of me. Then, noticing the sour look on Elaina's face at her drink, chuckled loudly.

"What if I don't want water?"

"You're gonna have to suck it up, it's too young for someone your age to be drinking," Brom stated.

"He's younger than me damnit!"

"Yeah, but you're you, and he's him."

"That's not even a valid reason!"

"Okay, he's been up longer than you."

She groaned and slammed her head on the counter. I watched her arms slowly lift, slide her glass towards me, then drag mine back, all without looking up. Then in one movement, she sat up and drank the whole glass in one gulp. I was impressed.

Apparently so was the bartender.

"This one's on me miss."

"Thanks. We've come quite a distance," she stated taking the new glass, and drinking it much slower than the first.

"Where you from?"

"Kuasta," she says, surprising me and Brom.

_Be careful what we say here, I don't want to get into too much trouble while we are in the city. _Brom's mental voice was normal volume, but in no way startled our female companion as she continued talking. She nodded slightly in response. Once the food arrived, effectively silencing her, Brom spoke.

"So, have you ever heard of a man in town named Jeod Longshanks?

"Nah, but I have a buddy who knows him. His shop is on the other side of town though, so you're in for quite a walk." I tuned out and once we finished our meal we left, all of us fully awake now.

I figured now was the perfect time to spend being as normal as I could with Nina.


	16. Chapter 16

Okay so I just realize dhow long the next chapter is going to be ( I have it mostly written), so you guys are in for a treat. We are finally getting into the good part of the story, but it has come to my attention you guys might want a little say in the stor's growth and plotline. And so, I am now posting a poll on my account offering pairing choices. Here are the rules:

No conflicting pairings, please

I don't like threesomes... hard to write and not my style

For the sake of the story and where it is set, we are sticking to straight couples. I totally support it in other stories, but it wouldn't work here.

Saphira is off limits. (I have plans)

If you have other pairings I didn't think of, tell me. (in a PM)

That's it, the next chapter should be up shortly. I probably will update faster now that I have gotten past all of the boring developments. not a promise, but I want to know what's gonna happen as much as you. The poll will close when I post the chapter where they reach Gil'ead, whenever that will be... BTW Gil'ead is gonna be a huge deal. And after a few chapters, I will be changing the plotline: FOREVER. So you want an original plot?

Buckle your seat belt, because I'm about to give you whiplash.


End file.
